Fixing A Broken Equilibrium
by TheLastYukami
Summary: Irelia and Riven have been together for years, sharing the same home and bed as lovers. When a conversation turns into a bet, and that bet draws some surprising results, both are left questioning their relationship. Their minds are heated, their spirits are unbalanced. Seems perfect for a specific ninja to show up to do his job...and then some. Commissioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hody good people of Fanfic. Yukami has returned once more to provide another commissioned work, this time from one popular GeistLoL, who also writes league fiction as I do. To be honest, his works are better than mine, in my opinion, so feel free to check him out.**

 **I also want to make an announcement to the closing of commissions for the moment. It's not that i don't want to write for the lovely people wanting my work, so much that I have neglected the stories that I originally started with. It's a problem when I have to reread the entire story of Sated Instincts to get a gist of where I was, and shovel up The Last Yukami to polish and rewrite it. So until further notice, all commissions after today will be denied. of course don't throw them away, but hold onto them in case you want me to write them.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the story!**

Riven stood before the stove top of her apartment, carefully eyeing the pan she was holding. She quietly hummed a song as she waited patiently for the breakfast confection to finish its browning, her stomach lightly growling at the lack of sustenance and her eyes droopy from recently waking from her sleep. She was attired in only her white t-shirt, wrinkles and small folds keeping the garment messy, and dark gray panties. Her white hair, normally tied up into a ponytail, was let free to drop to her shoulders unkempt. Her hair was more disheveled with strands obviously attempting to flee the others, primarily from her usual bed head, but was emphasized with the activity she indulged in the night prior. She took a quick glance to the counter where two plates of flapjacks rested, one having four while the other had two.

The kitchen of her apartment was dimly lit by the overhanging microwave near the stove, giving her enough lighting to properly observe her cooking. While she had no serious intent on creating a lavish or extravagant appearance for her residency, the ex-commander enjoyed her modest and humble yet enriching home design. She colored her kitchen a mixture of red and white, and her living space only having a television on a stand with a small wooden table and a single three cushioned beige couch before it. The windows to her living room were curtained by red fabric, and the walls were painted similar to her kitchen with red and white stripes.

 _She should be getting up soon,_ she thought idly as she flipped the confection over and smiling warmly at the near perfectly brown surface. Her thoughts trailed off to the female she had begun cooking breakfast for, a faint blush on her otherwise mostly tanned skin filling her cheeks. She had been recovering from her traumatic life after the wars with Ionia and Noxus when she had met her, and through the years of friendship and eventual interest, Riven found a home not only in the place previously her battleground, but within the arms of its more decorated fighter/dancer. Now a solid seven years had passed, and she stayed in the serenity of Ionia on the outskirts of the main capital with her lover as they went in and out the days as champions to the Institute of War.

In reality, Riven never expected the captain of the Ionian guard to find her attractive. Irelia, in the white-haired warrior's opinion, was a goddess in all rights. Her dedication to her honor and home made her the warmest soul to learn from, but the most dangerous when either was threatened. She had the grace and fluidity in her combat and dance of a flower, with the precision and tact of a master craftsman. In the many times she had witnessed her performance as a dancer or faced her as an opponent, she had fell enthralled in her motions, the smallest and most intricate motion perfected to a point that would put the natural order it represents to shame. Each move of her hand and blades were literal works of art, keeping the warrior and her more hardened eyes mesmerized throughout.

Riven took off the pancake from the skillet instinctively as she continued to imagine the majesty that was her lover, her mind trailing away to the motions of Irelia's moves more than what they were. She recalled vividly the smooth twirls and dips of Irelia's body as she danced, her ceremonial armor being as light as air to the dancer as she moved. While it was designed to aid the captain in both her performances and her battles, Riven couldn't help but mentally gawk at the tight fitting outfit as it hugged the dancer's curves and accentuated the contours of her hourglass body. With each motion she remembered from her dances, she was mesmerized by the beauty Irelia radiated, and more importantly, the sexiness of her assets that were more or less enhanced with her spins and flips.

Riven broke from her reverie of undressing and admiring the mental image of the captain when a pair of hands curled around her waist and a warm mass pressed against her back. She smirked before reaching to the stove top and turning off the fire.

"Morning, snow bunny~" Irelia purred into the exile's ear, her soft lips caressing her earlobe as she pulled the slightly shorter woman closer to her body. Riven giggled softly as the sensation of her voice sent a tingle through her body. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, but I wish I slept more," Riven replied, turning her head to face the dancer with a playful expression. "Still tired since we spent a good portion of the night _not_ sleeping."

Irelia began to giggle too, hers being sultrier in tone. She raised her hands up from the exile's midriff and cupped the underside of her breasts, taking a generous squeeze of the mounds under the cotton fabric. "If you still slept good after that, then I am doing something right," she joked. Riven merely giggled before turning her full body around to face the captain and throwing her arms over her shoulder, pulling her in for a loving kiss. Irelia absolutely loved the way the white-haired warrior's lips felt on hers, and deepened the kiss almost immediately as she pressed herself into the fighter and against the stove. The two mingled their tongues instantly, Riven pulling the warrior as close to her body as possible. Irelia moved her hands down from the exile's sides to her rear, lightly groping her ass as she pushed her against the countertop and pinned herself between Riven's legs. Riven moaned lightly into the kiss as she felt the heat and sexual tension rise, but broke the kiss and lightly pushed the captain away.

Irelia moaned in disapproval to the exile's retreat. "Come back…I wasn't done with that," she whined as they stared at each other.

Riven giggled lightly. "And you'll never be done if I let you continue. I made breakfast for us, and I'd rather my pancakes not go cold," she retorted.

"Come on…we can eat them later. I want something sweeter." Irelia suggested, burying herself in the crook of the exile's neck and peppering her skin with kisses. Riven smiled as she once again pushed the captain away.

"They are sweet. They're blueberry." Riven stated matter-of-factly. Irelia looked at the warrior in surprise for a second before looking at the stack of pancakes. With comical speed, Irelia dispatched herself from between the exile's legs and grabbed the plate with four pancakes before snatching a fork and knife from the drain and power walking to the couch within the living room. Riven laughed at the enthusiasm from the dancer. "And like that, I lost her."

"You know damn well what you did when you told me these were blueberry. Toss me the syrup before these get cold!" Irelia said hurriedly. Riven laughed louder at the response.

"I'm surprised you haven't dumped me for a plate of blueberry pancakes already," Riven joked as she got her plate with her silverware and the syrup.

"You make the literal best ones. Why the nine hells would I lose out on my snow bunny AND her divine pancakes?!" she pointed.

"Maybe because some guy would make better ones and have the largest dick?" she suggested, sitting down on the couch beside the dancer. Irelia paused and looked up in thought, before nodding slightly and taking the syrup from the outstretched hand of the white-haired warrior.

"…you're about fifteen percent right," she admitted. Riven raised an eyebrow at the blunt statement.

"Fifteen? Why that number, and why not completely?" Riven asked, somewhat annoyed by the fact from the dancer.

"Well, five percent is because it's a guy, so there goes those facts. Five percent is that it's blueberry pancakes that are better than yours, which is impossible since I would literally kill someone if they threatened either you or those. Last five percent is because I was bored," Irelia explained as she devoured piece after piece of her plate. Riven eyed her companion while she ate her food, raising an eyebrow to the statement she had made and holding slight insult to the seemingly blunt and honest reply to her original question. Irelia devoured her plate within seconds, but felt the burning gaze of her partner as it bore into her skull. "You seem upset about something."

"No, no. I'm just curious, because the way you said it made it seem like I'm not optimal," Riven replied pointedly.

"Oh, gods…not again." Irelia groaned as she threw her head back and sighed. "Riv, let me be clear. I wouldn't take anyone else besides you. I never have and never will."

"Then why eighty-five? Am I only eighty-five percent good enough for you?" Riven huffed.

"It's not that, and you know it. You asked me a question and expected an honest answer."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Still with the expectancy of an answer, and knowing you, you'd want it to be as honest as possible. You and I have been together for years now, and there has been the oath to never keep secrets and stay one hundred percent honest with one another. I'm following my end of the deal," Irelia explained. "And for the eighty-five percent specifically, because no one is perfect. You have your skeletons and your scars, you have things that I love and things that annoy me to nine hells. But what we have isn't based off the goods and the bads, it's based off the memories and the experiences."

Riven opened her mouth to argue, but Irelia quickly placed a finger to her lips to silence her. "If I didn't have you, I'd be lonely and dark. I'd be damning everything that was in this life that wasn't my home or my honor. But seeing you, being with you, _loving_ you, has made me realize more. I needed the strength to make you happy. And making you happy makes me happy," she continued. Riven's eyes softened at the gentle touch of the dancer and the smooth tone of her words. She knew that Irelia meant no ill intentions with her words, and they did admit that there would be no secrets or lies so long as they were was the conviction and care she put into words and actions countless times that made it easy for the exile to fall in love with her, and hard to stay upset at anything with the dancer.

"…gods you're such a sap." Riven chuckled, raising her hand to cup the captain's cheek. Irelia mirrored the motion, before leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips. "And I love that about you."

"Just like I love when you make the best pancakes ever," Irelia teased. "Still open to the dessert though."

Riven giggled at the suggestion, gently pushing away the dancer from her. "I'd like to walk today. I have to go grocery shopping for our food for another few weeks, thank you," she replied. The two stood from the table with their now empty plates and placed the dishes in the sink before heading back to the couch and seating themselves to watch television. Riven sat in between the legs of Irelia and flipped the channels looking for something interesting.

While she scrolled the guide for some familiar titles, a stray thought popped into mind. "Hey, sweets? When we were talking, did you ever think of what that mystic guy with amazing pancakes and hung like a horse was like?" Riven asked. Irelia looked to the slightly smaller warrior on her lap with a raised eyebrow.

"You're still on that, Riv?" she said.

"No, no…I was curious. If I wasn't with you, what would your dream guy look like? What would he act like?" she asked, genuinely curious to the tastes of her beloved. Irelia saw no ill tone from the mention, and felt her question was as innocent as she usually was.

"Well…I figured him to be a little bit dark skinned with brown hair, or really strong light skinned. He has to be Ionian-"

"Which is why I am a disappointment," Riven interjected, earning a painful finger prod in her side from the dancer.

"Take that back, right now," she scolded.

"Sorry, mommy," Riven replied in a childlike tone. Irelia hummed sultrily at the title.

"Now you're asking to be thrown into the couch," she purred.

"Back to the description of Mr. Man," Riven concluded.

"Well, Ionian male with light or dark skin, brown hair. Has to be a fighter physically, and possibly able to beat me in a fight," Irelia continued. "Plus good in bed and can cook a mean pancake."

Riven chuckled as she adjusted herself to lean against her lover and look to her, the back of her shoulder pressed against Irelia's bosom and her body squeezed between her legs. "Like you're gonna get someone to fit that description perfectly," she chided.

"I'm fairly sure there are some guys who are available in Ionia who can do all that," Irelia reasoned.

"Maybe collectively, but not one that has ALL of that. You can stop dreaming now."

"Well then, what's your dream guy?" Irelia challenged. Riven looked to her with a cocked eyebrow.

"You're joking right?" Riven returned, earning a shake of the head. She sighed as she leaned back against Irelia and began to play with the captain's fingers. "Well…I'll give it to you, a guy that can fight is attractive, but he has to be sweet and gentle. He has to know how I feel whenever he glances at me, and can comfort me better than you can. Not saying I am against your comfort, but it'd be a plus."

"Anything appearance wise?"

"He can't be below an eight in looks all together. He doesn't have to be some model, but I like the ones that look good because it makes me feel better about myself."

"How so?"

"Probably same reason you want him to look good too. He likes me for me and I am with a hunk of a guy." Irelia laughed after her statement, eliciting a small glare from Riven.

"And you tell me to keep dreaming? Riv, I have seen most of the guys in Ionia in the time I have been captain. I can tell you now no guy is gonna be an eight in looks with personality," she told. "I mean, maybe three or four guys put together, but not one."

"And you're confident your dream guy is better and more accessible?"

"I willing to bet on it." Riven sat up from the dancer and eyed her challengingly. One of the few things she loved to do in her spare time with Irelia was wager small things. There were some moments where their investment into the gamble elicited some heated arguments, but none of which could keep them upset or apart.

Riven hummed in surprise. "Well how about we sate that wager?" she suggested, a triumphant grin stretched on her face. Irelia merely raised an eyebrow but returned her smirk as the sentence registered in her thoughts.

"To see which one of the two descriptions is real?" she offered, earning a nod from the white-haired exile. "I don't know, something like this makes our other stuff seem insufficient."

"Your meaning…?"

"We need to up the ante. No more chores for time or paying for dinner."

Riven stood from the seat between Irelia's legs and crossed her arms as she faced the captain. "I can agree with that. You have your terms, I'm guessing?"

Irelia stood from the couch to meet the height of the ex-commander, crossing her arms as well before clicking her tongue. "Every time you and I are in this apartment, you belong to me and me only. Whatever I say is done without question. And I want you to do it in the bunny suit."

At the mention of the infamous outfit, Riven's smile fell into a disgusted frown. "Really? I hate that thing. It's so constricting!" she protested. "Can't it just be the first part?"

"You hate the outfit, but I love it. And no, you agreed to the raise, I'm putting in my chips," Irelia returned. The exile scoffed as she had to bear the thought of the outfit she had regrettably kept within her wardrobe being used again and more frequently if she lost. Her eyes perked however, as another thought pulled to her. Riven's grin returned strong immediately.

"Fine. But my wager is the same as yours _miss frosty_ ," Riven retorted. Irelia paled before moving away from the exile with a disgusted expression.

"Hells no," Irelia deadpanned. Riven laughed heartily at the reaction of her lover to the suggestion. "I don't care what you say, I couldn't care less about the damned bet, I refuse to put that thing on."

"You want me in my bad dress, I want you in yours," Riven stated.

"Can't you make it so I'd go nude? Or even my ceremonials? Anything but that one. I almost got frostbite the last time I changed my hair like that," Irelia protested.

"You want a bunny suit, I want my frostbuns. Plain and simple. No nude, no ceremonials, frostblade," Riven stated with finality. Irelia groaned and rolled her eyes at the stubbornness of her lover's demand.

"Hate that damned…fine!" she cursed, before outstretching her arm to seal the deal. Riven met her open palm with her own, and after a resolute shake of hands, pulled the dancer strongly into her as they stood. Irelia, caught off by the sudden force and close proximity, yelped as her body crashed into Riven's. Before she could properly react to the action, Riven coiled her arm previously outstretched for the handshake around the curve of her back and raised her free hand to cup the dancer's cheek. Without warning, Irelia found her lips seized once more by the exile, heated dangerously with passion and desire, enough to overwhelm and intoxicate the captain.

Her confusion at the sudden kiss was melted immediately as she delved into the lip lock to match the fervor of her lover. When Riven broke the lock, she breathed softly, staring at the warrior with mixed emotions and an anticipation of some answer.

"Now…I believe my dancer wanted dessert with her pancakes?" Riven suggested, before gently pushing Irelia back onto the couch.

* * *

Later in the day, Irelia and Riven casually walked through the streets of the main capital, eyes roaming between various shops and buildings and people that communed in their day. Deciding that the sooner they found their respective targets, the sooner the debate and inevitable wager would end. They decided that their traditional outfits were too familiar to go out with, so they changed into more formal Ionian attire.

Irelia switched from her traditional ceremonial armor and outfit for her dress designed for her position as a future elder. She felt that finding some tailor to make a dress for her was too cumbersome and went with her outfit as a member of the Order of the Lotus.

Riven opted out her tunic and armor with a white dress that stretched to her thighs before splitting the left leg open and falling to her mid-calf. It had a gold trim along the seams and at the edges, and a golden bamboo tree sewn onto the left side of her midriff on top of a white sash that tied into a knot on the right side of her midriff. The dress left her sleeveless, as it covered her cleavage and wrapped around her neck. To compensate the lack of covering on her arms, she wore a matching arm glove that extended to her bicep on her right arm. Her bare left leg was covered in a single white stocking designed similarly to her dress that went up to her mid-thigh, leaving just a small amount of her tanned skin bare to see. To her relief, she was able to wear some lightweight outdoor slippers colored white instead of the heels her lover nearly begged her to wear. Her hair was tied back into the upward ponytail she usually wore, but was accentuated with ornamental hair pins that crossed in an X behind her head. Riven's sash was custom made to have a clip sheath on her back to keep her broken runic sword.

Both satisfied with their respective design, and Irelia's cat calling of her lover's outfit, the two set out toward the later parts of the afternoon into the main capital of Ionia. Walking within the streets, they were of course greeted by the masses with varying degrees. Most of them were respectful bows to their status and regalia, some opted to handshakes or simple hellos. Only a handful displayed some sour remark directed to Riven, but was quickly banished as Irelia's presence and the fact of Riven's alignment to Noxus being terminated long ago made them realize she wasn't to be ill motioned. Within the hour of their commerce, they found places to spot their respective targets and disbanded from each other.

However, both were rather frustrated that out of the near countless males that seemed to fit the appearance factor, was either too pompous or self-righteous for Riven, or too soft hearted for Irelia. Most importantly, both were irritated that no one wanted to demonstrate themselves in battle against either of them, knowing that they were two of the most capable fighters within the nation. By the time the night rush began, they hadn't met a single male that could fit more than one of their criteria.

Vying to take a break for the night, the two decided to dine out for dinner a few hours later, choosing a sushi restaurant owned and operated by the Kinkou ninja Akali. The owner, being respectful to the company of two fellow champions, and a close associate to both Riven and Irelia, gave them a private room for their meal so they could peacefully enjoy their meal without their fame, or for the select few whom still held disdain for Riven's presence infamy, causing their night to be overwhelmed. The room they entered was of traditional design, having intricate swirling designs painted to the walls and a larger scale painting covering one wall entirely. There were small pots of Ionian flora that sat at each corner of the room, and towards the door was a marble stone water fountain designed into the look like one of the numerous dragons that existed within the nation of Ionia. The floor was of tatami matting, and in the center was a single kneeling table with three seating pillows at each side and a small statue holding an incense in the center.

The two dropped onto the soft pillows and sighed, looking to each other with knowing looks and defeated smiles. They could only wait patiently for whomever was their waiter to come in a provide the food they requested at the front end of the restaurant.

"What's your count?" Irelia asked first. Riven groaned loudly as she had to remember what she tallied her last potential number that she found when searching for guys.

"I think…seven? Still, they all seemed so nice looking, and then they began spouting about their wealth and their heritage. I think one of them was either the son or brother of one of the elders," Riven answered. "Do you know of any elders with siblings or children?"

Irelia hummed for a second in thought before her eyes perked up at the revelation. "Did he have some blue and gold arm ornament on his right bicep?" Irelia asked. Riven nodded as she recalled that exact ornament being the interest that invited her to approach him.

Irelia pinched the bridge of her nose as the name came to mind. "That…was Ikisuke…and he is the bratty younger son of Elder Jusuke." She groaned. "I know I am not supposed to talk ill of the elders, but that child hates to keep justice with his father's position. He's overly narcissistic and brags way too much to be an option for any female."

"I know. Half the time I couldn't answer his questions about me cause he cut me off to talk about himself," Riven replied. "How many did you get through?"

"I wanna say fifteen, but the triplets from the southern dragon division count as three so seventeen total," Irelia answered. Riven widened her eyes as the dancer revealed her interaction with well over twice the number of males she spoke to, and even found triplets. "Every one of them is either too scared or not skilled enough yet to face me in a simple spar, and the first six decided that it's be alright to suggest some perverse qualities they have to try and seduce me. A few of them were nice, but they definitely were too meek to fight and-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Seventeen?" Riven interjected. They had not noticed the presence of a third individual entering the room until they saw a hand place a cup of tea on the kneeling table before them. Neither looked to the waiter either as they spoke. "You checked up seventeen guys?"

"Honestly would have been more, but like I said, I know most of the guys in Ionia's main capital by now so-"

"Are you that interested in someone else filling your criteria to replace me?" Riven asked with both concern and irritation. Irelia looked to the exile with a deadpanned look, contorting to insult as she realized what the white haired warrior was implying.

"…are you serious?" she asked.

"I only looked up seven guys to clear the bet! You went all out and even found triplets to fill the role! Of course I am serious!" Riven called, her voice rising as irritation welled within her.

"Riv, please. Let's not do this here. I told you too many times before that I am not replacing you with anyone. You mean too much to me to even consider it," Irelia returned.

"It's kind of hard to tell when you're so open about finding and fucking 'Mr. Right'," Riven sneered, crossing her arms over her chest. Irelia looked to her now with irritation as well, feeling insulted by her comment.

"I am not trying to have sex with some random guy, Riven," she shot back.

"Wasn't one of your criteria being that he has to be good in bed?" Riven retorted.

"That was a joke! I didn't actually mean that I'd want some guy I just met to have sex with me!" Irelia shouted. "I just wanted to find someone relatively close to the detail I made so I didn't have to wear that gods awful outfit you're so slutty over!"

"So I'm a slut now?!" Riven argued, slamming her hands onto the table. "That's real cute coming from the girl looking to bed anything within seconds that makes food she likes! I'd say that's gold digging Irelia, but even those have a target worth spreading their legs for."

"Why the hells would you think your broken ass would be worth more than some shitty pancakes?!"

"I do believe that is enough, you two," a stern and deep voice called. The two's angered glares snapped to the waiter currently pouring a third cup of tea before sitting down at the third pillow. "It is rather frustrating to see two champions of the Institute of War, one being a former commander and the other being a captain of the Ionian Guard argue so violently in words." The male waiter had a cloth covering his face and head, and a traditional black and white gi. His eyes were closed as he pulled the cloth covering his mouth down and took a leisure sip of the tea before him. Both Irelia and Riven glared at him while he sat there for a few seconds.

"Who are you again?" Riven asked. "I don't believe Akali would appreciate one of the servants drinking the tea they're serving."

"I do believe we have met multiple times before, and Akali wouldn't mind me doing my job," the male replied, his eyes still closed and his tone leveled, which only annoyed the two further.

"I doubt that. But since you're so inclined to rudeness, sir. I will take my business elsewhere," Irelia motioned before standing. "Along with my housing, because I'm done with pampering your childishness, Riven."

"And I'm finished catering to your narcissism, Irelia. It disgusts me that we've been together for so long and you're still the overzealous perv that would rather get your rocks off and eat before giving anything but yourself a damn."

"I gave a damn alright. But that stopped seven years ago when fucking you became stale. It just took a little longer to lose interest in the little redeeming qualities you have as a person."

"My redeeming qualities have a good record of beating your ass both on and off the rift," Riven growled, before reaching behind her back and grabbing her blade. "And if you'd like to get a refresher, keep talking."

Irelia glared daggers at the exile, before the blades she normally has strapped to her sides and ankles shimmered to life before floating into the air behind her. "Come on then. I've been meaning to put a Noxian bitch in her place for a while now."

"That won't be necessary, Irelia," the waiter said calmly. Both females directed their glares to him.

"Says who?!" they spat in synchronization.

The male opened his eyes and looked to the dancer with a calm expression. What both females found shocking was the blue glow that resonated from his eyes. The gaze they met with was so strong and intimidating but familiar at the same time that they paused in their tracks to analyze him.

"Because as The Eye of Twilight, it is my duty to correct the imbalance the two of you have within your relationship," Shen stated. Both females widened their eyes in astonishment at the presence of the Kinkou leader. "The Fist of Shadow has been informed of the current situation, and has allowed me to set up proper precautions to this room to do what I need to without disturbance of the patrons to her shop. Please sit and have some tea."

Irelia and Riven were so shocked to Shen's sudden presence that they could only oblige to his order and sit back onto the pillows. Shen gestured with his hand to partake of the drinks before them, and both knowing the importance of the figure with them obliged instinctively. Taking a cautious sip of their cups, both felt the wave of pleasant energy flow into them, their boiling blood from anger and heated thoughts calmed like a river meeting a lake. Both women pulled the cups away from their lips and sighed as their bodies relaxed.

"What you just drank was the dew of the Dragon lotus, which was an emergency measure should the Chi willow incense fail to restrict your angered state of mind," Shen explained before nodding to the incense in the middle of the table. The two looked to the single burning stick and noticing the orange and black striped pattern on the lower half. "I had hoped not to intervene, but the balance of forces was beginning to wane the harsher your words were becoming."

"Wait, Eye of Twilight. For what grand reason are you here for? Me and Riven were just arguing, and it hasn't been the first time that we have," Irelia asked, before throwing a sneering look to Riven. "Although, it will be the last."

"Like I said, I am here to correct the imbalance within your relationship. As for the reason why I am here at this point, is because with this particular event would spiral some events within the future that would spark a dark and dangerous outcome," he explained. "I have prepared this room with the aid of the Fist of Shadow to restrict that imbalance from continuing."

"What would have happened, if it is alright to ask?" Riven inquired, both curious and concerned that whatever would happen would require the intervention of the Eye of Twilight. Shen once again closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, before opening them to reveal their colors to be yellow.

Shen looked to the exile with the same calm expression he had for Irelia, but with a darker gaze. "Riven, you would feel sorrow for provoking the anger and departure of the captain and look to make amends, but find that Irelia was resolute in her departure and found company with the Enlightened One. Your thoughts would spiral into darkness, to which after all the pain of losing what you believe was the last person whom loved you the way you loved them, provoked your attempt and success on ending your life."

Riven and Irelia paled with wide eyes at the mention. "Irelia, after consorting with the Enlightened One to what you could do to fix the relationship you feel you have destroyed, you look for Riven to apologize for your outburst and incorrect position, only to find you're too late. Afterwards, you too will bury yourself in darkness, succumbing to the numb of alcohol and fighting before ending your own life as your heart feels the void from losing Riven grow to measures you cannot contain."

Irelia gasped, raising her hands to her mouth in shock at the words of the ninja. "The loss of the Captain after her sudden shift in behavior prompt the Elders to blame Riven for 'tainting' her, making the notice to ban the outer nations from interacting with Ionia. The other nations take the notion as an insult, and after many poorly made negotiations, eventually lead to the nations becoming enemies once more, and this time, the Institute is too far overwhelmed to properly rectify the situation. The rest is a violent and painful history only comparable to the rune wars."

The two women watched the Eye of Twilight close his eyes once more before opening them to his normal blue hues. "T-that can't be…h-how can this argument lead t-to something so…horrible?" Riven asked, nearly breaking into tears as the weight of it all crashed into her. "That has to be a story!"

"It isn't," Irelia said resolutely, but her tone was of a whimper. Riven looked to the dancer to see tears fall from her face. "The Eye of Twilight foresees the cause and effect of all imbalances to the world. He had seen the coming of the Void, the Rune wars, even the presence of the more sinister outcomes and minds of those that exist. All of which was valid, and all of which came true to the point that his word could literally spell destruction and doom," she stated. "But none of that matters to me…"

Both Shen and Riven looked to the dancer when she finished her sentence. Irelia stood back up from her seat and walked around the table to Riven's side before dropping to her knees. "What matters to me is that you would take your life because of me…I can attest to the truth, because I know I wouldn't be able to bear the days without you, Riven," she said, her voice wavering and cracking as she looked into the crimson eyes of her lover. "I'd never want you to leave me, and I would sooner destroy the world than let you be alone and gone. I love you too much to let you go."

Riven felt her own tears that pooled in her eyes fall, her voice gone and her emotions overwhelming her. "P-please…don't leave m-me…I love you so much…" she breathed out hoarsely. Irelia nodded furiously before leaning in to cup the cheeks of the exile and pulled her into the most loving kiss they could imagine. Neither going deeper than they needed to, neither giving anything but their hearts in the lip lock. Shen hummed as he watched to two emotionally overwhelmed lovers embrace each other, closing his eyes to see if there was to be anything wrong with their slowly balancing spirits. He lightly chuckled before opening his eyes once more, his mission not yet completed unless he satisfied one last detail.

The two broke their kiss after several seconds sighing in joy that the other was before them. Their eyes met one another with a compassion that burned like fire. Irelia used her thumb to wipe the tears from Riven's cheek, before smiling warmly. Riven sniffled as she felt the gentle touch of the dancer's finger over her cheek.

"That's enough crying from you…it'll mess up how good you look in that dress." Irelia cooed. Riven giggled.

"You need to take your own advice. Sad eyes look horrible on you," she joked. Irelia laughed at her reply before pressing her forehead to Riven's. Riven joined her laughter immediately, before pulling the dancer into a hug. "I'm sorry I said all those things about you…Do you really hate the frostblade outfit that much?"

"I do…but I'm willing to find something remotely good with it if you like it. Do you hate your bunny girl cosplay?" Irelia asked in return. Riven nodded lightly.

"I mean…all I got when I was given it by the league was a bunch of pervy looks and cat calls. One guy said I was only good for sticking out my bunny tail one match I lost…" Riven answered. Irelia pulled away from the hug to look at the exile with concern. Riven saw her expression turn deadly and knew what she had just done. "Irelia, sweetie…"

"Give me a name," she said in a dark tone.

"It was a low ranked summoner…" Riven reasoned.

"Give me a name," Irelia repeated, her tone still cold.

"he was on a loss streak…"

"Give. Me." Irelia accentuated.

"He probably was just randomly put into the top lane."

"A. Name."

"It was like two months ago. I got over it, Irelia."

"Riv."

"Babe, please don't."

"Riven," she said with annoyance in her tone.

"Irelia."

" **Riven.** " She stated with finality. Riven sighed heavily.

"Summoner Xendaya," Riven conceded, knowing that Irelia was dedicated to finding out one way or the other.

"Thank you." Irelia smiled before placing a peck to the exile's lips.

"I hope that you are not planning to do something outrageous, Captain?" Shen asked. Riven and Irelia looked to him with grateful expressions.

"Oh no, Shen! I just have to teach a summoner that insulting my battle bunny is like them insulting me, and to apologize WITH THEIR FACE," Irelia replied, her tone turning vicious at the end. Shen merely shook his head and lightly chuckled at the zealous dancer. "But I want to thank you whole heartedly for helping us find ourselves."

"I am not finished," Shen added, earning confused looks from the two of them. "Just because your argument is dispersed for the moment does not entail your balance. There is still a matter of which you two must complete before my mission is accomplished."

"What could possibly be hindering you?" Riven asked. "You helped me and Irelia figure out what could happen if things went awry."

"Because I solved the dispute now with your current issue, doesn't mean that you have no other matters that need solving," Shen answered. 'My mere mention of what's to come might spark another outburst, that will foster a greater strain due to the idea that your relationship is destined to remain. I am here now to validate one simple fact."

"And that would be?"

"What was your intention for this day?" he asked simply. The two looked to each other before looking down in thought. Irelia was the first to realize his implication.

"The bet."

"Correct. And I am here to give the answer that should satisfy both arguments." Shen continued. "Me."


	2. Chapter 2

Riven and Irelia were nonetheless wide eyed at the sudden announcement from the Eye of Twilight, processing mentally what his single word meant in regards to their debate. "You?" Riven asked after the short pause of confusion.

"Indeed. From what I have gathered while observing you two search for this mysterious perfect male companion, you are seeking a male of reasonable, if not exceptional, personality and appearance. One whom may be gentle with your emotions and aware of strife or joy you are experiencing," Shen answered, looking to Riven first. "And one whom may provide adequate challenge in a spar against you, and not fearful of your status as a League champion or member of Ionia's higher titles. Am I correct?"

Irelia and Riven looked to one another before looking back at the ninja with nods. "Then allow me to provide my perspective. I have no qualms against either of you in a match, as we have traded many victories and defeats against one another within the Fields of Justice, correct?" he added, to which earned nods and more interested expressions from the women before him. "I am also aware of your feelings, more so than you two might be with each other or yourselves. Proof of this is that I was able to deduce your turmoil hours before this and justify your condition to be dangerous before stepping in to aid."

As Shen continued, their gazes grew as each statement held truth. When neither made any word to stop him from speaking, he continued. "I have also noticed that Irelia, in particular, was looking for those whom studied culinary arts and was adept at certain foods. The last three males were actual chefs to some of the restaurants near here. With that knowledge, I deduced that she was particular about males who can cook."

"That's true, but what does that mean about you, Shen?" Irelia asked, her voice lifting with anticipation. Shen could only smile at her anxiousness, which Riven eyed carefully as it seemed warmer and more comforting than that of her lover's. When Riven turned away to avoid blushing, Shen looked to her for a second before softly chuckling.

"Who do you think provided Akali with the knowledge of how to cook?" Shen asked. Irelia smiled as she realized that if Akali, being one of the best chefs and owner of the most prestigious restaurants in Ionia, was mentored in her craft by the Eye of Twilight, then this could be the greatest discovery she would have had all day. "While I do not do it for funds, nor is it a vocation I invest in, I was taught by those above me in all crafts, to which I have passed down all but secret recipes to Akali." It was then that Shen chuckled again softly. "My disciple still pesters me about my secret to the pancakes I made for her and Kennen when they were younger."

Irelia's jaw dropped, and without hesitation, the dancer slammed her hand to the table and stood up. "I'M SOLD. THIS IS DONE," she announced, nearly shouting her call.

"Irelia! We're in Akali's restaurant! You can't just shout out like that," Riven scolded, pulling her lover back to the ground.

"Do not fret, Riven. I have already told you that I have asked my disciple to utilize her restaurant to attend to the imbalance you two have. She has set up this room to be soundproof from the inside, and with barriers to restrict damage should I be too late in stopping your argument from becoming physical," Shen assured. "We wouldn't want two champions destroying Ionian property and angering the Fist of Shadow from a lover's quarrel now, would we?"

Both Irelia and Riven blushed, looking to each other and laughing nervously. Irelia rubbed her left arm while Riven scratched the back of her head in awkwardness.

"Now that this is settled, I must take my leave, as I am still technically employed to assist the Fist of Shadow with the other patrons to her restaurant. I did tell her I would assist today," Shen concluded, before standing up and placing his cup to the cart he brought in. "I have requested the room be serviced under my payment, and for the time limit normally applied to be lifted for this evening. You two are free to enjoy your meal and your night."

Irelia looked to the tall stature of the ninja before her thoughts reeled about her conditions with the wager. She quickly stood to her feet and reached out to stop the ninja from leaving. "Shen, wait! I still need your help with something!"

The Eye of Twilight turned to the captain with a curious gaze, his eyebrow raised. "Would you like me to bring you your meals? Or maybe some more comfortable seating?" he asked. Irelia fervently shook her head as she held the arm of the ninja.

"No, no. it's just that there is something important that I don't feel right leaving unattended, and I need your…gender, to validate it," she answered. At this, Riven raised an eyebrow to her lover's statement.

"You need his gender? Why would-" she abruptly ceased her words when she recalled what she was implying.

"Is there a problem?" Shen asked.

"…that depends entirely on your perspective," Riven answered, her lips curling into a smile as she stood to her feet and stood besides the captain. "And if Irelia is implying the final part of her wager to be settled now."

"Final part?"

"Yes…it's a little unorthodox for someone like you, but if you are able to prove yourself valid on all other regards to our wager, you wouldn't have issue proving this last point, would you?" Irelia asked. Shen looked between the two, his gaze growing warier as they eyed him. "Better yet, we could confirm something else under your permission."

"And that would be…?" he asked cautiously. Riven and Irelia looked to each other once more, their minds made up at the plan they subconsciously made before smiling deviously and nodding. Riven bit down on her bottom lip as she felt herself well with anticipation, while Irelia licked her lips.

"How well you perform… _in bed,_ " they said simultaneously. It was the first time this evening that Shen widened his eyes in surprise.

"…You want me to attest my prowess in sexual intimacy?" Shen asked with a deadpanned tone. Both nodded. "You of all people should know my position on this, captain."

"But Shen! You're not getting in any relationship! We're just confirming one last thing before we leave this whole thing alone and behind us. And I promise it will be satisfying for you," Irelia pleaded. The ninja eyed the captain with both astonishment and interest, her insistence to his involvement in what he could expect sex being completely new to him. He looked to Riven for assurance, seeing her expression just as excited if not more than her lover's, and sighed. It had been quite some time since he was able to scratch his itch for intimacy, his last romantic activity being with the Fist of Shadow when she was becoming of age and was overly distracted by the Kinkou head's body than his techniques during training. Needless to say, he was rusty, but like all aspects of his skills, he knew how to perform in the manner adequate to satisfy himself and those he was with, and was prepared for anything.

Resolving himself to the request of the captain, and by extension the Exile, Shen sighed in defeat before looking to them both with a conceded expression. "…I am still considered your waiter for the evening, so I am here to service you anyway I can," he resigned. Riven and Irelia made a small cheer as they succeeded in convincing Shen to stay. They two grabbed his arms respectively before pulling him down to get comfortable. He sat between the two fighters and saw their gazes of excitement. "What is it you wish of me first?"

"Well for one, you need to relax. The stoic ninja bound to order and balance can be a turn off sometimes," Riven teased. Shen looked to her with a raised eyebrow. "Secondly, we're not rushing into the whole thing. We need to evaluate your abilities from start to finish."

"And how would we start?" Shen asked. He felt two gentle hands cup his cheeks and turn him to the other side to face Irelia, whose position was far closer than he could correctly respond to.

"Simply put, Shen…" she cooed, before closing the gap between her mouth and his, her soft lips locking to the ninja's and silencing any verbal protest he could have made. Shen instinctively met her with equal passion, which stunned the dancer midway in the kiss as he took the initiative to deepen the lock. Soon Irelia found herself slightly overwhelmed at the surprising pleasure the simple kiss would bring her, Shen having elicited her to open her mouth slightly and permit entrance of his tongue, where the delicate yet practiced motions of his tongue would leave her wanting.

 _Why…how is he such a good kisser…?!_ She internally fathomed, having been experienced in kissing though the countless make out sessions with Riven, but being completely unprepared for the skill of the Kinkou ninja and unable to comprehend what to make of it.

Riven watched in awe as the normally forward and daring captain she loved was overcome with submission as the ninja increased his fervor to the kiss. In the silence of her observation, she felt the stabbing tinge of jealousy for watching her lover kiss the ninja, but she found the envy initially directed at Irelia instead of Shen. She wondered how his lips felt, how his technique was in terms of his lips moving and his tongue mingling with hers. Justifying the dreamy eyes and relaxed posture of the Blade Dancer, she could only assume it to be something akin to divine.

Shen broke away from the captain's lips slowly, slightly amused as she leaned forward to try and capture him once more but meeting the air between them. "Is that satisfactory?" he said in a soothing tone, one that sent a shiver through both Irelia and Riven. He turned to face the Exile and nodded. "Would you like the same?"

Riven nodded slowly, before she was pulled in hastily to meet Shen's lips. She moaned lightly as his aggressive advance left her in a haze. She had expected somewhat of a talented lip lock but was stunned beyond capable response to the expertise Shen displayed with her. She had not noticed his tongue wrestle for dominance over hers until she felt his fingers cup her cheek and chin, and her tongue being rolled over repeatedly. Each second that they were kissing was like a cloud to her thoughts, pleasing and soft to feel but overwhelming to the rest of her mind.

It was Irelia's turn this time to watch as her lover was stolen in a kiss right before her. The Blade Dancer observed with almost hawk like analysis at the mingling of their tongues as their lips seemed to break and connect repeatedly. She could feel her body well with anticipation, the sounds of their lips smacking each other's and the soft moans of the Exile filling her ears with a sound as mesmerizing to her as rain. She breathed huskily, before feeling heat pool inside her body and her clothes slowly growing tighter and tighter. Somewhere in her mind was the image of those lips meeting her skin, and what surprised and scared her was that the person they belonged to seemed to switch between Riven and Shen like a flickering light.

Truth be told, Shen was fully aware and prepared for the two in terms of pleasing. While he was no expert on relationships or some Casanova willing and able to satisfy every woman he met, he could easily study the behaviors and qualities of those he knew and observed, able to adapt himself to prevail in almost every situation. In the case of the Blade Dancer, he knew that the years of being with Riven meant that she was conditioned to gentle and caring notions. She likely enjoyed the sweet and compassionate touch that would otherwise be her more aggressive and direct approach. Understanding that, he could deduce that Riven was the exact opposite. While hardened and built for battle considering her lifestyle and past, she could possibly fold to the more assertive advance of those she deemed suitable. She was in no manner weaker than anyone, and could easily overpower him in terms of raw strength coupled with endurance, but her personality spoke of one willing to be submissive. He was pleasantly surprised that his deductions were accurate for both of them, and immediately found a plan to approach them both.

Shen released Riven from his lips, gazing caringly into her crimson eyes and smiling warmly as she breathed out a desperate gasp. "Wh-where did…" Riven asked, her voice airy as she recovered slowly.

"I have told you, I am prepared and skilled for all aspects," Shen answered calmly. "Would you like me to proceed, or would you prefer to be the director?"

Something in the request from the ninja sparked a fire within both women, and without a moment of hesitation, Shen found himself tackled by both to the tatami mat below him. He felt their hands roam greedily across his body and their lips land hungrily on the bare skin of his neck and face. Riven's right hand was clawing into his black waiter gi, snaking her fingers under the fabric and relishing the toned smooth feel of his muscles underneath. Her lips peppered and trailed on his neck leading down his collar bone her tongue slipping out so often to taste the ninja's skin. Irelia was back on his lips, this time taking the initiative and ravenously kissing the Eye of Twilight, her tongue stuffing his mouth once again as she sought to reach that minor high he gave before.

While stunned at first at the sudden advance from both women, Shen conceded to their non-verbal demand and provided himself to the two, returning Irelia's greedy kiss while trailing his right hand along the side of Riven's dress. He felt her hands sneak under his shirt before the buttons slowly came undone. Soon his black shirt was thrown open and his body exposed to the eyes of the Exile. As if on cue, Irelia broke from her kissing to observe what Riven revealed.

Shen could easily tell that both women were attracted immensely to the hardened and toned torso he had, if their awed expressions had anything to do with it. Their hands traced along the curves and contours of his abs and chest like they were drawing a picture. He was never one to gloat or pride himself at his build, since it came naturally with his status as a champion and his position of the enforcer of natural balance, but the gloss of intrigue he could see over their eyes sparked a fulsome feeling within him.

"Riv…what's your number on this…?" Irelia called absentmindedly.

"About a nine," Riven replied, not taking her eyes off the body of the Kinkou leader.

"I'd say nine and a half," she returned.

"Is it the scars?"

"You know it's the scars."

"You two look stunning as well," Shen joked. "but I doubt that my body was the primary objective you were aiming for, correct?"

Something about the tone of the ninja sparked something strong in the women, the sound of his seldom present pride dripping lightly on his tongue made them realize what was occurring and switch to a state of dominance. Both sent their gazes to the Kinkou ninja's face and made smirks.

"Is that an iota of pride? From the Eye of Twilight?" Riven stated mockingly. "Someone is awfully confident in their abilities."

"More like someone is underestimating our abilities," Irelia added, sitting up straight to overlook the ninja triumphantly. She threw her leg over to his opposite side, straddling his legs. "You may very well be the Eye of Twilight, Shen, but you forget who your giving yourself to a little too easily."

"Think nothing of it, Blade Dancer. I am simply stating the truth. And aren't you doing the underestimating here?" Shen retorted with a challenging glare. Irelia smirked mischievously at the ninja.

"Then how about we all play a little game?" she suggested, her finger tracing circle on his stomach and down to his navel. "A small gamble to see who is rightfully capable."

Riven eyed her lover with interest, knowing from experience any gamble she is willing to make during intimacy always turned out well for both of them. It was probably one of the driving factors of their sex life, and why she was able to easily spice things up every so often.

"Care to elaborate?" Shen asked, raising an eyebrow to the two.

"Simple. Whomever reaches their climax before the other dictates the activities the loser will do for the evening," Riven offered. "And since you seem so capable, it will be us two against you."

"So I have to give you two an orgasm respectively prior to my own?" he asked. When both nodded, he smirked widely. "Sounds simple enough."

"Oh? Confident in victory? You're becoming more and more of a golden egg by the second, Shen," Irelia stated. "Not only aesthetically pleasing, but confident in his skills to please. A man after my own heart."

Shen raised an eyebrow, his smirk falling into a deadpanned look at the implication Irelia gave. She rolled her eyes as she realized he might have taken that differently. "I don't mean literally, Shen. Like I said, I'm not looking to put you in a relationship. Especially when I already have one."

"I advise avoiding statements that could be miscommunicated then," he replied. He attempted to sit up and make the first move, but both women gently pushed him back to the floor by his chest. He couldn't shake the confused look he sent to them.

"Oh no. I know you want to win this quickly, but we are already comfortable where we are," Irelia cooed. "Makes sense that we'd get started first since you seem so comfortable lying there."

It was then that he realized what she was pointing to. "Setting up the advantage by taking the initiative? And locking in the advance by positioning yourselves accordingly. Clever," Shen mused.

"And who is underestimating who?" Irelia challenged. "But enough pillow talk. Let's see if the Eye of Twilight is as prepared and skilled as he claims he is." With that she moved her hands down to the rim of his trousers and tugged the rim enticingly. Shen merely observed as they attempted to tease him with suggestive moves, awaiting their reaction.

Riven and Irelia pulled the ninja's trousers down completely and exposed his genitals. What they had expected was an above average piece that would no doubt please them enough but could be managed effectively. What they came across was something that literally crushed their expectations. Underneath the ninja's garbs was possibly the largest and thickest penis they had seen collectively. They couldn't restrain their eyes of utter horror as such a monstrosity was literally sleeping on the ninja. It was at minimum seven inches in length, and potentially matched their forearms in girth.

"W-what is that?" Riven stuttered, afraid that the massive tool would jump and attack her at the slightest provocation.

"My penis," Shen deadpanned.

"No shit, sherlock. I mean why is it so fucking massive?!" Riven exclaimed, finally willing herself to grip the genitalia with one hand and finding it heavier than expected. "Are you part horse or something?"

"Please refrain from swearing. And no, I am fully human. My bone structure, organs and physical for is that of a human being," he answered matter-of-factly. Both women threw him a blank gaze.

"Hard to tell, Shen. I don't even think this is healthy to have…" Irelia said with concern in her tone. It wasn't like she was unaware of people having gifted bodies, and this was far from her first experience with the opposite sex, but something felt bizarre about the unnatural size from the ninja. "Doesn't it get hard to use the bathroom?"

Shen merely cocked an eyebrow. "If this is going to be an evening about discussing my genitalia, I wish to get back to servicing other patrons," Shen deadpanned.

"Is it even hard?" Riven unintentionally asked out loud.

"No. I have trained myself to restrict arousal from occurring and hindering my abilities during combat." Shen answered. Riven could only look at him in awe.

"Then let's… get it going…" Irelia stated before wrapping one hand around the shaft, only to find it too thick for just one of her hands. Stunned momentarily, she used her other hand to completely wrap the organ before stroking it slowly. For a few seconds it showed no change to its size, so Irelia picked up the pace of her rubbing, anxiousness at what the already massive cock could be when at full mast. Her increased movement bore fruit seconds later when she felt the shaft slowly harden and swell within her fingers. She pressed on harder, wanting to see what the true size of his member was when fully erect and somewhat excited to experience the Eye of Twilight's sexual potential.

Shen felt the blood of his body flow to the long sleeping organ between his legs, his focus beginning to wane as the pleasure of intimacy was slowly returning to him. He was at a loss, however, as he had never experienced the bliss of someone's gentle hands to arouse him. Soon he felt himself fall victim to what was his first quiet moan in what he could count as years, as his member finally reached a state fully engorged.

Riven and Irelia were literally dumbfounded that the member actually grew bigger, its previous eight inches of thickness now a stunning nine and a half. Irelia returned to slow strokes just to observe the phenomenon that was within her grasp.

"Gods…it's massive," Riven breathed, reaching her own hand to the head and caressing the tip with her fingers. "it's almost scary. How did you live with this thing attached to you?"

"As any sane male would," Shen answered plainly. His breathing hitched as he felt something small and slick run up the side of his shaft. Riven paused at the reaction, before looking to his erection to see Irelia taking the initiative once more and running her tongue up the side of his member for a small taste.

"It tastes…funny. Not bad or good, but…interesting," Irelia stated plainly. Riven was not surprised at the fact that her lover just licked the side of a male's dick without warning, but how she described the taste of it. She looked at the head with a curious eye before taking her own experimental lick of the tip. True to the words of the captain, Riven couldn't describe the taste of the genitalia directly, but had the feeling that it wasn't completely bad. Unlike her lover, however, Riven went back for another taste, this time more intimately. Irelia followed suit of the Exile, making feather light licks along the shaft as she managed the tip.

Shen sighed as the silent itch he had was quelled by the two women at his legs. He could only allow them to do as they pleased, having agreed to satisfy their curiosity and observing as they worked his shaft with their hands and mouths. Justifying their expressions, they were both as curious as they were excited, their mouths and tongues moving on his cock fervently. From his standpoint, he was conflicted. He should be more adamant about restricting his pleasure since the two wished for him to cooperate to satisfy their wager, but he wound up diving into their own game and succumbing to their desires, now lying on the floor with Irelia and Riven lapping away at his pole.

Irelia and Riven decided to switch between their positions on Shen's shaft, the captain moving to encase his head in her lips while Riven went to his base and shaft. The switch was sudden enough that the ninja was forced to exhale an almost unheard sigh to ease himself from the sexual tension. Unfortunate for him, both battle hardened fighters heard his moment of weakness and looked to him with hungry eyes, smirks stretching on their lips as they finally caught the Eye of Twilight enjoying himself.

"Having fun, Shen? You have two beautiful women pleasing your cock with their mouths, after all," Riven cooed, playing with dirty talk to drive the ninja into the sexual deviancy he was trained to suppress.

"I don't suppose underneath all the seriousness and honor, the Eye of Twilight can, dare I say, FEEL?" Irelia joked. Shen rolled his eyes while Riven made an overly exaggerated gasp, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"Inconceivable! Shen is a brick wall! More cold and bland than a block of two by four!" Riven returned, making both of them giggle.

"Ha. Ha." Shen deadpanned. "I fail to see the amusement in my general personality, Irelia."

"That's because you don't see 'Fun', Shen. Loosen up, live a little. It's not like we're going to drown you in debauchery, so enjoy yourself," Riven replied. "…unless that's what you want."

"Do you truly wish to see me succumb to the pleasures of this?" Shen asked. Both women nodded expectantly, earning a sigh from the ninja. "Then allow me to stand for a moment to prepare myself."

The two released their grips on his erection and allowed him to move freely. Shen stood to his feet before unbuttoning his black gi and neatly folding it, resting the black shirt he wore as a temporary waiter on the table beside them. His pants fully fell to the floor, leaving his plain navy blue boxers on his thighs. Shen closed his eyes for a second, before his body visually relaxed. Opening them, Riven and Irelia saw his eyes a normal hue, the usually glowing blue replaced with a calm dark brown. It was as if the ninja had actually descended from his heightened power to a normal person.

Riven and Irelia whistled as they drank the well sculpted form of the ninja's upper body and cool looking demeanor in with their eyes. For one reason or another, the current look of the ninja was much more attractive than the norm, and both fighters were anxious to see what this apparent attitude of the ninja was like.

"You're staring," Shen deadpanned as he knelt back to the floor before them. Both women blinked before looking to each other and smirking.

"This is new, Shen. Didn't know you could be…normal looking," Irelia commented. "Kind of hot to be honest."

"You wished of me to match, so I did. This is how I am without the empowerment of the spirits," Shen answered.

"Correction, Shen: asked for you to enjoy yourself. Which, by the way…" Riven explained, before turning to the Blade Dancer. "So going to be the first one to make him moan."

Irelia scoffed at the white-haired warrior. "Like hells! I got this one!"

"How? Haven't you been with like, two guys in your life?" Riven taunted with a triumphant grin. "I've dealt with more guys in bed than you have. Or did you forget you're two years younger than me, kiddy?"

"Okay grandma, no need to tell us how you took the team one night after some shots," Irelia chided.

"Are you two still arguing over something so trivial?" Shen said appalled. The two smiled at him.

"Nah, its how we normally act. Makes the relationship fun to annoy each other," Riven answered.

"But I am serious about getting him to moan first," Irelia commented.

"Oh, you are so on!"

"…What have I agreed to?" Shen mumbled in defeat, earning sultry giggles from the two women.

"To get the best ride of your life, Shen~" they said simultaneously, resting their hands to his shoulders and pushing him onto his back. The two leaned in to his waist, greeting his standing member once again before diving back into savor. The two of them alternated their tongues and lips along the sides of his member. Light breaths and moans peppered his skin as they moved, and their gaze switched between their target at their mouths and the expression of the ninja.

Shen, who would normally hold a stoic expression and calm demeanor even in the most distressing moments, felt himself falter mentally. While his body could be attuned to merge with the spiritual essence he retains as the Eye of Twilight, his physical form was still that of a human male, and when he reverts the merge as he just did, his senses physically heighten. The stimulation of the two women currently ravishing his erection with their mouths was far greater than he remembered it being, and each slide of their moist tongues made his body shiver.

"Hmmm…" Irelia cooed. "Even like this, you're a lot more persistent. This might be fun." To that statement, Irelia removed herself from the side of his shaft and allowed the Noxian fighter beside her to take over his erection. Riven wasted little time engulfing the shaft into her mouth and lowering herself to taste more of his member. Her tongue ran circles around his head every time she was leveled with it, and her mouth attempted to drain the life out of the ninja when she met the half of his length. Irelia lowered her head down to his scrotum before running a greedy flick of her tongue on the swollen sack, before wrapping his hefty sack in her lips and sucking the flesh into her mouth for her tongue to assault more easily.

Shen had not expected his scrotum to be used for stimulation and was unprepared for the bolt of sensation to erupt from his legs through him. His breathing hitched, not unnoticed by either women as they looked greedily at his steadily wavering facial expression. They continued to tease the ninja's sexual organs, enjoying the responses thoroughly.

Riven moved away from his shaft first, licking her lips as her hand resumed stroking his length and keeping him on edge. "I am curious, Shen, as how good your kissing and talking can do elsewhere," she suggested. Shen raised an eyebrow to her, watching as she stood from her spot on his right and began undressing. The exile untied the knot binding her sash together and let her weapon fall to the tatami mat. Reaching behind her back, she grabbed the small zipper that was hidden under the sash and pulled it down, letting her white dress slack on her body before falling and pooling to her feet. What was left was a toned and stocked body with several exposed scars painting the darker complexion of her skin, along with the tightly wrapped bandages that covered her bust and a pair of white lacy underwear. Her bare midriff held all the work and toil of her years as a champion and a commander, the smooth contour of her skin becoming curved as they met her abdomen, revealing a gentle six pack. Riven's waist, while not as infamous as some of the more voluptuous females Shen has met, held a curve of thickness that seemed to give her body an hourglass appeal without the heavy emphasis. It was no wonder that the youthful and more lecherous males of the institute enjoyed her appearance physically, as Shen's eyes seemed glued to her hips and chest.

Riven smirked as she caught the ninja without guilt ogling her body. "I think he likes what he sees, babe," she purred, putting more of a lean to her hips that seemed to accentuate her body. "I think I won this round of who looks sexier."

Irelia removed herself from the ninja's scrotum to blow a raspberry at the white-haired fighter. "Like hells you did, we haven't even made the comparison yet!" she protested.

"Oh? Then do you want to take care of that story now?" Riven challenged. Irelia smiled before she too stood from the lower half of the Eye of Twilight and began to undress as well. Her outfit as one of the members to the Order of the Lotus, while designed for formal and combat use, was also light enough to be a casual appearance otherwise. The Blade Dancer reached behind her back with one arm, unclasping the clip that locked the gold armored top part of her top, the piece falling forward and dropping to the floor. Pulling down her pants and kicking them to the side, she was now at level with the exile, her more modest bust exposed in comparison to the bandaged chest of her lover. Shen would have found interest in her breasts if it hadn't been for the one fact everyone he knew or interacted with was aware of whole heartedly.

It was the massive ass that seemed to fall out from Irelia's pants.

If Riven's figure was an hourglass, Irelia was a pear in comparison. While she lacked the fuller size in her chest to Riven, her lower body more than made up for it. The black laced underwear she had only added to the near sinful sight. Shen lightly gulped as his body heated up more to the deeper curve that the Blade Dancer was infamous for, his memories of duels against her in an equally infamous ice themed outfit resurfacing to stoke the flame of his long dormant arousal.

"Okay, Shen. Which one of us is more attractive?" Irelia asked, fully aware of his eyes boring holes into her full waist and smirking all the while he was entranced by it.

"Hard for him to decide with your ass everywhere, Irelia," Riven teased before walking over to the upper body of the ninja. Irelia stuck her tongue out once more in reply. "I think I can help him if I give him a more…hands on analysis?"

Shen hadn't noticed the exile's suggestion or words until the shadow of her looming figure above him made his eyes dart to the source, watching as the caramel tanned skin of her legs bend and her white underwear approach his eyes. Before he could react accordingly, he was bombarded with the scent and feel of the exile's plump rear and valley as she sat on his face, her legs on both sides of his head.

"And sitting on his face is going to help him judge?" Irelia said pointedly. "At least my ass is willing to let him breathe."

"You're awfully talkative today, babe. Don't you have a point to prove?" Riven retorted, earning a raised brow from her lover. In the cusp of their bickering, Shen was in instinctive hell, his mind and body for the first time in a long time torn asunder by the wave of stimulation and urges that befell him. The thick yet soft and alluring scent that seemed to overtake his oxygen from the core of the Exile spurring him to react in some manner to which his mouth and tongue obliged to taste what stole his air away. Shen with some minor difficulty, opened his mouth and began lapping away at the mound of the Exile, tasting the fabric of her panties leisurely.

Riven's eyes widened at the sudden prod of the ninja's tongue on her lower lips. Her eyes fluttered slightly before her breathing audibly hitched, a sultry smile spreading on her lips. "I think I'm going to…mmm…enjoy my spot here, especially…nngh-if he's this enthusiastic about it," she purred, biting the bottom of her lip.

"Whoa now, that's not fair. I wanted first dibs," Irelia protested, watching her lover's expression flip through varying surprise and bliss. She peered down to Shen where his face and Riven's body met, barely seeing her white panties shift and fold as his jaw seemed to flex and his lips move. She could only imagine what her lover was experiencing, both envious and anxious to her current position.

"F-first come…first serve…" Riven moaned. She could feel the Kinkou leader grow antsy with his tongue against her snatch. Giving in to his desire for more, Riven raised herself slightly to move her panties to the side and press her bare snatch to his mouth. To her delight, the ninja wasted little time to delve into her pussy with his tongue and lips, devouring her lower lips and burying his slick muscle as deep as possible into her walls. "F-fuck…his tongue...i-is longer than y-yours!"

Irelia growled as she heard the exile praise someone other than herself on tongue play. She had no clue whether it was because Riven was actually enjoying it more, or if it was because she was left out. Peering back to the ninja, she saw his member still standing at attention, pulsing like a heartbeat and awaiting any attention it would receive. Having little patience for being alone and halfway aroused, Irelia sat up and straddled the waist of the ninja.

"If you're taking his head, I am taking this," she announced, grabbing hold of the massive erection and stroking it. She remembered that the tool the Eye of Twilight possessed was far larger than she had ever experienced, and that experience only went to the few years prior to meeting Riven where she had her true first time. Anxiousness welled within her as the idea of something this size potentially ripping her in half, but she swallowed it immediately after hearing a loud squeal from her lover.

Irelia, with renewed determination, slid her black panties to the side and aligned her lower lips to the head of the erection, slowly lowering herself to allow it entrance. As the tip pierced her core, a strong shiver of both pleasure and shock erupted from her, and as she continued to lower past each inch, more and more began to overtake her body. Reaching halfway down his shaft, she could feel her insides stretch painfully and biting down on her lip to restrain the searing ache, she dropped down to fully sheath his length inside her.

"O-ohh…gods he's…a lot bigger on the inside…" Irelia breathed, tilting her head back as her eyes fanned from the surplus of euphoria. The years of cunnilingus and harsh fingering shared between her and Riven almost melted to memory, as the feeling of fullness overtook her thoughts. Even the few times where the two of them brandished strap on phalluses seemed insignificant, the sweltering heat and throbbing of the organ buried within her pussy opening the doors of reality to her. There was very little that could match this sensation to her now, and with nothing else to think about, she let her body move for her to draw out whatever pleasure she could, her body raising slightly and lowering to stimulate more pleasure.

Riven saw her lover fully impale herself on the male's cock and felt her jealousy begin to rise. While the ninja was no doubt skilled with his tongue, to which Riven had little preparation for the second counted orgasm he gave her, there was still the fact that her lover of five years going was now penetrated by his shaft. She bit down on her lip as she watched Irelia ride the ninja with steady movement, her body heating as seeing the bliss radiate within Irelia's expression from a third person perspective aroused her further. Somewhere in her thoughts, she pictured herself atop the rod, grinding and bouncing as unrestricted sexual bliss overwhelmed her.

Riven's thoughts were broken as she felt something significantly more solid and thick slip into her folds from below, forcing her to yelp in shock. Peering down, she saw the ninja had moved his hands from his sides to her thighs, one snaking itself between her legs and slipping into her cunt. She moaned out as the digit slowly inched back and forth into her core, her head tilting back as the sensation of Shen's finger and tongue shattered her ability to think rationally.

The two women were so overwhelmed with the burst of stimulations that neither even figured Shen's condition. While he was no where in terms of sexual skill or prowess since his duties restricted such pleasures, he made do with what knowledge as a doctor he had. Using his hips to thrust into the Blade Dancer, punching her cervix with precise movement, and stimulating the spot within the Exile to increase her pleasure as well Shen multitasked the two fighters on him easily. Of course, his own body felt the coursing euphoria of their organs, but he had accepted their request with the intent to please them, not the other way around.

The two women eventually became a cacophony of moans and heated breathing, their movement atop the ninja accelerating as the feel of the opposite sex return to them full force. Riven felt her lips and tongue dry from the excessive mewling, and grabbed the shoulders of the woman before her and pulled Irelia into a sloppy kiss, being welcomed with equal fervor and mishap. Their tongues rolled violently around each other, neither vying for dominance, but to sate the urge for their own lips to move and their tongues to taste something. Irelia, by instinct and experience, raised her right hand to the breast of the white haired Noxian before her, slipping her fingers under the bandages and tugging her nipple. Riven returned the gesture by slipping her right hand behind the teal haired Ionian and smacking her ass cheek hard enough to be audibly painful. They continued to molest one another while their tongues danced wildly, and before long their respective orgasms rolled from within them. Both screamed into the other's mouths as their pussies quivered below them and released small pools of their climax onto Shen's crotch and legs and slipping into his mouth.

The ninja felt their bodies lighten atop him and calmed his fingers and thrusts to allow them rest. The two women panted as they pulled away from their kiss, a string of saliva falling from their lips and their eyes hazy with lust and excitement.

"Th-that was…hah…" Riven spoke first. Irelia could only nod in agreement at the inaudible critique of what was the first orgasm from someone and something else than each other in a while. "I…I don't even…hah...know how many…many times I came."

"Me…Me neither…but I wanna try that out…" Irelia replied pointing to the act of Shen's cunnilingus on the Exile. Riven merely shook her head in reply, before tackling the captain to the mat below and removing her from Shen's erection.

"Like hells…I'm gonna let someone take my favorite flavor from me…" Riven announced before lowering her body to Irelia's and capturing her lips once more. She began peppering kisses on Irelia's body from her lips to her jaw to her neck and collar. She eventually met her navel and her stained black lace panties. "You even got my favorite wrapper."

"Let's just say, if we didn't find some guy, I would have gotten you tonight anyway," Irelia stated.

"Win-win, then," Riven concluded as she pulled the black panties off and parted Irelia's legs, greeting her mild patch of hair above her cunt with glee and diving in greedily and lapping away at the remnants of her orgasm from moments prior. Irelia made a husky breath as the familiar and all too welcomed sensation of Riven's lips and tongue assaulted her core. She bit down on her lips as she felt the white haired Noxian lick and prod at her love bud as she always did. She had looked at her body from above, seeing the sexy smooth tanned complexion reach down to her stuck-out ass. She saw Shen recovering from his work, eyeing the alluring sight of Riven devouring her cunt and having her rear beckon him subliminally. Irelia bit down on her lip before gesturing for Shen to do what he wanted wordlessly.

The ninja got her implication immediately and moved to kneel behind the rear of the Exile. Stroking himself to retain his own arousal, he cupped the smooth ass cheek of the Exile, earning a somewhat surprised mewl from her. Riven attempted to see who or what just grabbed her ass, but her head was locked by the legs of the captain, and upon looking to her, saw her with a lusty expression, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"Fuck her senseless, Shen," she ordered plainly. Without argument or hesitation, Shen impaled himself into her dripping pussy. Riven moaned aloud as the spike of such a massive tool filled her completely. Even though she was far from unfamiliar with sex with the opposite sex, having a few flings and moments with Noxians years prior, she could easily say that the girth and length was far greater than she had ever experienced. It was almost too much to bear, and Riven was far to sensitive from before to withstand yet another orgasm from hitting her hard.

"Did I ever tell you, babe, that you have the sluttiest and sexiest expression when you cum?" Irelia announced. "I love it when your eyes roll back slightly, and that delicious tongue of yours lolls out your mouth when you're fucked into a puddle."

Something about the dirty words from the Blade Dancer at that moment spurred the Exile to throw her hips back into Shen while her mouth resumed its work on her core albeit more frantic and haphazardly than before. Irelia moaned as she felt Riven resume eating her pussy. She raised her hand to fondle her own breast, tweaking her nipple as arousal rampaged through her. Her free hand curled into the free flowing and partially disheveled white locks until they coiled behind her head.

"Gods that look you have…is so fucking hot. Look at me, Riv…" Irelia moaned. Riven obliged to her order and gazed dreamily at her lover. "That's so…!"

Shen, who was behind the Exile meeting her pumps into his waist with his own thrusts, felt the dirty words of the captain strike him suddenly. He could feel himself lose ground to his own arousal, his sense of duty and discipline breaking way to his desire. He looked between the two fighters as Riven lapped away at Irelia's cunt, and then back to his disappearing and reappearing cock as it went in and out of the Exile. Both his hands were firmly placed to her rear for balance as he thrusted back and forth. His own breathing labored as he moved, and his body on autopilot as he delved into lust.

 _I might have provoked something I should not have._ He thought as he slowly got attuned to the feel of Riven's velvety insides. _It may prove difficult to retain myself from this sensation in the future._

Moments passed of Irelia's fervent moans and the sound of Shen slapping into the rear of the Noxian from behind before all three could feel themselves overcome with their respective peaks. Irelia responded in kind to wrapping her other hand previously stimulating her breast to the other side of Riven's head and pulling her deeper into her snatch. Riven snaked her hand to her love bud and began rubbing it to draw out her own climax. Shen pulled himself out of the Exile and began jerking himself, his groins flaring violently with the need to release every ounce of his long-slumbered lust. As the two women screamed out their orgasms, Shen groaned loudly as his dick throbbed madly and shot viscous ropes of steaming hot liquid through the air, far enough to hit Irelia's front and Riven's back.

The three remained still, their breathing the only thing audible within the small space they shared. Irelia wiped the drops of sweat that threatened to stain her eyes and moved the single strand of teal hair that obscured her vision partly. Riven fell to the floor completely with her rear still in the air, the now cooling liquid that pooled on her back falling to the mats below down her sides. Shen fell back onto his rear as he recovered his stamina, his dick halfway erect and still prepared to go.

"Now THAT…was something else…" Irelia announced. Both Riven and Shen nodded in agreement. "…Girl you know faking being tired don't work with me."

Riven laughed as she sat up. "I know…I was hoping we would call it just for now since we got this far." She replied. Shen sat dumbfounded at the seemingly unfazed women before him.

"This far? That was only one! And I haven't gotten my taste!" Irelia protested.

"But what about Shen?" the two looked to the ninja in question, seeing him await anything else they implied to occur.

"Well, I am going to admit, that was the best sex with and actual penis that I have ever had. So, I can whole heartedly agree that Shen is perfect," Irelia said. The words from the Blade Dancer struck a chord in Riven that made her feel somber. She looked down but was immediately pulled back up to face the captain. "But that only means that I want you more than anything else now, Riven."

"Why? You said it yourself. He's perfect. And I know I'm not. So why not go with the best?" Riven asked, looking away with sorrow.

"Did I once say I wanted the perfect guy? Or that if I find him I will leave you for him?" Irelia asked. Riven shook her head as she had no recollection of Irelia saying anything like that. "The fact that he exists means that there is little else in terms of good guys around, so I am sticking like glue to where I am and who I am with. And at this moment, if he is the perfect guy, you're the perfect girl."

"B-but-"

"And I'm not taking no for an answer, Riv," Irelia said with finality. Riven could only peer into Irelia's eyes to see the unwavering determination and affection she had originally fell in love with. Saying nothing else, Riven once again closed he gap between their lips lovingly, throwing her arms around Irelia's neck and embracing her with as much love as she could physically muster. Irelia, after a few seconds of her lips locked with Riven, broke away from the kiss and pressed her forehead to the Exile, smiling as she enjoyed moments like these more than anything.

"I love you, Irelia," Riven said plainly, like a chant to a ritual she performed like breathing.

"I love you more, Riven," Irelia returned with equal compassion in her tone.

Shen watched on as the lovers embraced each other, smiling warmly as he felt his merging with the spiritual essence return to him. He closed his eyes briefly and envisioned the future of the two before him. He was pleased to see them happily holding hands together, their lives passing them and their age present in the small wrinkles besides their eyes and within the gray strands of their hair. His sense for equilibrium finally evened itself, and he nodded once as he realized his purpose fulfilled.

The balance was restored between the two, and stronger than ever.

"What you dozing off for, Shen?" Irelia called, drawing Shen from his focused mind. "Don't think we're done with you yet."

"What is it that you would wish of me still? It is obvious your state of mind is calmed and your equilibrium is-"

"That's all fine and dandy, but I'm still horny," Irelia interjected. "That and I wanna try some stuff while I have the real thing." Shen raised an eyebrow at her words, perplexed to her plans.

"Come on, babe. Leave him alone. He did his job, no reason to keep him if he doesn't wanna be here," Riven reasoned.

"But what if I had something I wanted to see for the longest time? I feel like my balance would be off if I didn't take the chance when I had it," Irelia retorted.

"And that would be?" Riven asked. Irelia smirked before slipping her arms around the sides of the Noxian and pulling her to press against her chest. In one move she flipped the two of them so she would be on top, straddling the Exile. Riven yelped at the sudden shift of position.

"You said you enjoyed your frostbuns, right?" she asked, earning a perplexed and hesitant nod of agreement. "How would you feel if your 'frostbuns' was fucked in the frost buns?"

Neither Shen or Riven understood immediately what she meant, but after a second to recount her words more sensibly, both widened their eyes.

"You want him…to fuck your ass?" Riven proclaimed, enunciating the two words like they were a foreign language to her tongue. Irelia smirked with a bitten lip as she nodded. She peered back to the ninja sitting across from them and grabbed her rear by one side, spreading herself to the ninja's eye.

"If he's willing to indulge me a little bit longer~" she cooed sending a sultry look to Shen. He was stuck there without much to say, as his experience with sex had never went this far or into places this unorthodox. In his stable mind, he would question why the captain would find interest in this, or even argue the physical detriment doing something like this would entail in short and long-term conditions. But with the small bit of his spiritual level recovering, and his dick still well swollen and ready for more, he merely nodded and moved up with his dick in hand.

"Are you sure about this?" Riven asked more with concern than shock. Irelia looked back down to the Exile with a reassuring smile.

"Nope, but if I asked you, it would be a fiasco of whether it was safe or not. That and I'm curious what that one guy earlier was on about," Irelia answered. "Plus, I have my favorite cuddly teddy in my arms already, so Shen if you'd please?"

Shen obliged hesitantly as he aligned himself to her core, rubbing the head of his cock on her lips to coat it in her arousal as lubricant. The minor tickle of her hair above her crotch sent tingles to his body, but he ignored it for the moment. Satisfied with the level of lubrication, he redirected his head upward slightly, pointing it up to her pucker. He prodded her entrance for a second before pushing himself deeper, stretching her anus slowly as he fit more and more of his cock into her rear.

Irelia groaned as the bulbous head began to stretch and expand her pucker, the alien sensation being a little more than she thought. As the head slipped into her body she yelped, surprised at the bolt of pleasure that sent goosebumps through her. Inch after inch of his cock pierced further, and Irelia felt herself expand as she attempted to relax. Riven watched on as her lover's expression changed from surprised to pained. She wanted to argue for her to stop, but knew that Irelia was as stubborn as she was, and kept her silence.

Finally, Shen sheathed himself into her anus, slowly rocking himself back and forth to get her used to the feeling. Her voice was a chorus of strained groans at first, but they eventually melted into soft moans as both of them got used to the feeling.

"A-ahh…it…t-that actually…f-feels good…" Irelia moaned, beginning to push herself back into his thrusts. The ninja continued to pump away at her rectum, lightly grunting as the significantly tighter embrace of the captain's anus made it difficulty to move freely. He could not deny that the constriction was both a toil and a blessing to use, his member being pleasured with the highest level of tightness he had ever experienced, but it was like fitting a stop sign pole into a mouse hole.

Riven saw Irelia's expression melt into bliss from the few seconds of being bottomed out by the ninja, her inner desire rekindling from witnessing it all. She couldn't restrain herself from stuffing her fingers into her core. Something in watching her lover getting her fantasy fulfilled, or maybe just hearing the sweet moans that escaped her lips, fueled Riven endlessly. As her right hand teased and molded her core, her left went to her breast, tweaking the teat roughly as she enjoyed the show.

"This...is…a…strange…endeavor," Shen said between thrusts, groaning as the suction from the rectum of Irelia increased. He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he believed she climaxed each time she both moaned loudly and clenched her anus. That happened a lot within the last few minutes. Four times counting.

"But it feels so good…! Don't stop!" Irelia cried. What was a hunch to something good turned into her new favorite thing, having her rectum relaxed fully and a hard dick plunging in and out of her from behind. She felt slightly ashamed that it wasn't Riven but wasn't overly complaining about it now that she came so many times.

Riven had enough of merely spectating Irelia getting rutted from behind and moved to change places with her by pulling her off Shen's dick suddenly and rolling her over. Irelia cried out in protest and surprise at the sudden shift but saw the needy glare of the white haired Noxian and knew what she had wanted.

"My turn," Riven announced. "And don't hold back."

Shen was so perplexed at the impromptu change that he couldn't make much argument or reaction to it. The only thing he could do logically was oblige to the desire of the white-haired fighter and sheathe himself into her anus like he did with Irelia. Positioning himself once more, this time behind the Exile, he rubbed his head against her core and used her excess arousal to lubricate himself. Satisfied, he pressed his head to her pucker, but was shocked when she slammed herself back into him faster than he could adjust to.

"G-gods it's been a while!" Riven moaned as she rocked back and forth with the swollen member inside her. Irelia looked to her lover with surprise so evident, she couldn't make a sentence to accurately describe it. Riven saw her stare, jaw dropped and dumbfounded at the surprising enjoyment and conditioning Riven portrayed about anal. "Nnff! If you…are wondering, it ain't my first time…nnngh…with this…had one guy way back…ahh…who wanted to try something…"

"And you liked it?!" Irelia exclaimed.

"Liked it? Why do you think I like your frostblade outfit so much?" Riven replied. "I still have my plugs!" Irelia didn't know if she should be disgusted at her lover's affixation to anal, shocked that she did it way earlier than she did, or mad that they hadn't done it earlier with all their antics. One thing is for certain, their toys back home were going new places after tonight.

Shen could tell the Exile was at least partially accustomed to anal sex, as she was significantly easier to penetrate and her insides seemed to welcome his size like a glove. While it was increasingly hard to do this with Irelia, Riven was much smoother to ream, and her reaction to his size seemed substantially more pleasured than the captains.

Riven was on cloud nine, as her right hand snaked back to her love bud and brutally rubbed it raw as her rectum was pounded. Between the sensations of her lower holes and her lover beneath her, she could feel the orgasm from her ass being fucked coming fast and strong. Her eyes rolled up into her head as she felt her thoughts go blank, the stimulation too much for her to bear anymore. She threw her arms around Irelia's neck and pulled her back into a sloppy kiss, breaking away as their tongues mingled for a short second.

"I want you to do this next time~" she whispered to the captain. Irelia could only nod in agreement as she witnessed her lover shiver and twitch to what looked like an earth shattering orgasm. She reconnected their lips to muffle the scream that erupted from her, removing her hand from her core simultaneously to allow her womanhood to release its coital bliss in streams behind her. Shen backed away from Riven's now squirting back half, watching the fluid erupt like a broke faucet onto the tatami mats and partially on his legs.

As Riven's orgasm receded, she sat up and turned to the ninja with a lust-drenched smile. She and Irelia exchanged knowing looks before once again tackling him to the floor and pressing themselves to his crotch. Shen was welcomed once more by the feeling of two tongues assaulting his shaft.

"Thank you for tonight, Shen~" Irelia cooed.

"Now it's your turn to cum," Riven added. The two of them resumed ravaging his dick in all possible manners to draw out what was his second orgasm of the night. Shen could only watch as they worshipped his cock with their mouths, Irelia returning to molest his ball sack and Riven stuffing her mouth with his length.

He groaned lowly as the same feeling of climax welled back within him once more, his hips bucking forward within seconds and his cock throbbing violently. He threw his head back as his orgasm erupted into the maw of the Exile, filling her mouth with searing seed and puffing her cheeks from the massive volume. As the remnants of his spunk left his dick, he looked back down to see the two kissing sloppily, his seed dribbling between their tongues alluringly and her expressions of contentment.

After liberally exchanging the ninja's seed between themselves, both women swallowed what they had and licked their lips, quite pleased at how sweet the fluid was on their tongues. Of course, both mentally decided that each other's was significantly better, but it was a good change of pace for them to try something new. They looked back to Shen and giggled as he finally looked drained of energy from their activities.

"Are…hah…Are you two…satisfied?" Shen asked, praying that they would finally be done and let him leave. While having sex with one, let alone two, gorgeous women was a long-forgotten blessing, he had never felt so exhausted. He wasn't entirely certain he could realign himself with his spirit until he performed his routine meditation, which wouldn't be until later in the evening back in his dojo.

"Hmmm…I don't know. Sweets, are you satisfied?" Riven asked the Blade Dancer. Irelia looked to the sky with feigned thought.

"With Shen? I am completely satisfied. I give him a one oh five score for not only keeping up with us this long but revealing something really kinky with my sexy bunny," Irelia replied. "But with you? I'm just anxious to get your ass back home. And I mean your ass, specifically."

"Well aren't you romantic," Riven deadpanned.

"Riv, romance is for the table at dinner. I'm looking to jump to the chapter where I get back in those underwear." Irelia retorted, smacking the rear of the ex-commander.

"Speaking of dinner, we did come here to eat. And I am also starving from all that," Riven announced. It was then that Shen's eyes darted open in panic as he realized what he had forgotten.

"OH NO. DON'T LET THAT STOP YOU." An angry yet familiar voice erupted from the doorway. All three looked to see a rather seething female ninja with a Kama in one hand and a butcher knife in the other. "I WAS JUST COMING TO CHECK ON MY TEMPORARY EMPLOYEE FOR WHY IT TOOK HIM DAMN NEAR AN HOUR AND A HALF TO GIVE YOU TWO SOME TEA. BUT COME TO FIND OUT, HE WAS PREOCCUPIED WITH HIS DICK IN TWO LADIES."

Shen darted upright to see the Fist of Shadow glaring daggers at him. "A-Akali. I assure you, this was not my intention," Shen reasoned.

"I BET IT WASN'T, BUT THAT DIDN'T STOP YOU FROM SHOOTING YOUR LOAD INTO THEIR MOUTHS," Akali continued, while analyzing the room. "ALONG WITH GETTING IT ON MY MATS! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT THESE THINGS ARE HARD TO CLEAN!"

"Then allow me to clean it! If need be I will-"

"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU'RE CLEANING IT! YOU'RE CLEANING THAT, ALL THE DISHES FOR THE NIGHT, AND FIXING THIS DAMNED BARRIER YOU SET UP FOR SOME FIGHT THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" Akali interjected.

"To be fair Akali, we did have a fight, and if Shen hadn't shown up, it would have probably gotten violent. You don't have to-"

"I don't recall asking you a damned thing, Riven," Akali retorted with a dangerous tone. She held coldness akin to Lissandra's ice which Riven to go silent immediately. "In fact, if you don't want to join the man in cleaning this place, I advise you grab your stuff and find yourselves to the door. You could also meet my Kama, if you want to. I have no qualms about cutting up more meat tonight."

Neither Irelia or Riven needed to be told twice as they grabbed their underwear and pulled them back on quickly before gathering their things and rushing to the sliding doors behind the ninja. Akali held her arms out to stop them abruptly before grabbing the small contain sitting on the tray Shen brought in that wasn't there before and handing it to Irelia.

"Come again!" she said in a sweet voice. "But don't do it again. Use the back exit to leave so you don't have half of Ionia's royalty leering at the goods," she added in a deadly voice. Both nodded furiously before darting past her with their meal and their clothes, leaving Akali with Shen. She closed the sliding door, before locking the panel to the wall, her eyes never leaving the Eye of Twilight.

Shen laughed nervously before looking away from her. "I, uh, can tell you are mad," he stated.

"I can tell you delinked yourself," Akali returned with an even tone.

"I did, under the request to enjoy myself with their intent," he answered. Akali hummed before looking down.

"How long until you link back?" she asked simply.

"I would need to get back to the dojo. If you will let me, I can head there now and-"

"Oh no. I have other plans for you right now." Akali announced. "I finally got you outside that shell for more than thirty seconds, I am having my fun while I can."

Shen gulped at the statement, watching her thin lips curl into a smile. "A-and what would that entail?"

Akali didn't answer directly, but the Kama that embedded itself between his legs and dangerously close to his crotch gave enough answer that she needed to say only one thing.

 **"Spread 'em."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three months later…**

The lone house on the outskirts of the Placidium stood quiet to the mid-afternoon time, the wind of the late spring season blowing the grass surrounding the small home and the leaves of the tree besides it. Nature stood silent to itself, allowing the peace outside the humble abode its time. It was disturbed for but a second as the familiar whir of energy placed itself right before the doorstep, a single tall figure appeared, garbed in blue.

Shen opened his eyes from teleporting from his dojo, sighing as he felt the calming breeze of the spring flow over him. He always enjoyed coming here to visit, as the tranquil setting they chose was extremely adequate to their respective pasts and personalities. "It is always calming to come here. I will give my regards of approval to the captain for her chose of residency," Shen stated to himself as he walked to the door. "I wonder how they're doing..."

Within the walls, the sounds of fervent grunting and heady moans echoed through the few rooms, mixed with the chorus of skin smacking against skin. Within the bed chambers were the owners of the home, completely nude and engaged in a blistering dance of passion and debauchery. The white-haired woman was bent forward with her rear pressed repeatedly into the waistline of her brunette lover, a thick phallus impaling both her rectum and her womanhood in rapid succession. Their hair disheveled and their bodies coated in a thick sheen of sweat, their lower halves covered with liquid arousal from the vehement motions, and their instincts wild with passion.

"B-babe…! F-fuck yess…! Right there! oh...oh gods! Fuck!" Riven pleaded, half of her voice muffled against the sheets she clung to tightly and the other half muted by the volume of her pants and the sound of skin meeting viciously. Irelia, who was more than elated to provide such a vigorous rutting with the double ended, vibrating toy that filled her own core while she pumped it with her hips into Riven, moaned and hissed in bliss as the sweet song of her lover's orgasms and cries of pleasure sung into her ears.

"G-gods you're so hot...R-Riven! F-fuck! Take...take it!" she growled out as her hand kept pumping the second dildo into the Exile's rectum while her hips sped up in slamming into her from behind. The dancer, using her free hand to grab the ex-commander's shoulder, tugged her to meet her height, before turning her lips to hers and linking tongues sloppily. The two continued to moan and pant as their sex grew closer and closer to climax.

A series of knocks rang through their heated embrace, loud enough to challenge the sound of their bodies connecting and to collect their ears. The Exile opened her eye and broke the kiss they shared for a moment, her panting and moans lowering as she realized where the sound came from.

"B-babe...I-I think someone...nnnngh...is at the d-door...Ah!" she called, attempting to halt her lover from their session to answer the sound. Irelia said nothing, instead opting to push the white-haired warrior down on her stomach and mount her harder, attempting to silence the noise with more sex.

"I-it's nothing…! I'm almost-" she hissed as she thrusted faster and faster. The Exile, however, moved the captain off from her and out of her core, the cool of the room chilling her as the lubricant between her legs settled with her sweat and the heat of sex lowered.

"N-no…! We need to answer the door..." Riven replied sternly, her voice still mingled with pants. The dancer groaned out in frustration at her denial of finishing, storming off the bed and grabbing her robe.

"Fucking fine…I will answer the door," Irelia conceded with a grumble. The band of her robe tossed furiously around her waist as she stomped to the still knocking door, she quickly unlocked the frame and opened it, frustration evident by the pestering of someone where her home was to be left alone. When she found the Eye of Twilight standing there at her door, she was only surprised for a second before irritation took over. "What."

"Good afternoon, captain Irelia. I was wondering if you were-"

"Who's at the door, babe?!" Riven called from within the home.

"No one important! Don't worry about it!" the dancer replied, looking back to the ninja. "If this is about the festival, I already said no."

Shen widened his eyes slightly in surprise. "You declined? I could have sworn you said you would kill to be in the next-"

"Things change. I changed my mind. I am staying here with my lover for the festival," Irelia retorted.

"What festival?" Riven called suddenly. The dancer wheeled herself around to face her, surprised that she managed to get behind her so suddenly.

"It's nothing! Nothing at all!" Irelia blushed. "Thank you for stopping by! Have a wonderful-"

"Is that Shen?" Riven asked, opening the door further to see the Eye of Twilight. "Hey, Shen! How have you been?"

"I bode well, Riven. I was just here to see if the captain was to participate in Seishin-sai and have discovered she had declined," Shen explained. Riven widened her eyes in curiosity, one Irelia knew with a pained expression was bound to happen. Riven loved her culture, and hearing of festivals and events always sparked her excitement. It was cute for the most part to the Blade Dancer, but in the instance where she wanted to finish her their engagement, it was irritating.

"Seishin…what?" Riven asked.

"Spirit Festival," Irelia answered with a deadpanned tone.

"Ooooh? There is a festival? When?" she said with almost childlike fascination, a sparkle of wonderment in her eyes.

"Oh? You have not informed Riven of Seishin-sai, Irelia? I figured you wanting to participate would have a conversation by now."

"Again, things change, and I declined. Have a good-"

"What is the Seishin-sai?"

"It's an annoyance," Irelia stated flatly.

"It's an event to celebrate spiritual release and lifting of bodily restraints," Shen explained.

"Thank you for informing us again what it is. Bye, Shen-"

"Oooooh! Oooooh! I wanna know what it is! Come in Shen! I will get some tea ready!" Riven cheered, bouncing gleefully and opening the door fully to the chagrin of the dancer. The ninja and the captain stared at each other for a second.

"I am going to hurt you..." Irelia seethed as she spun around to allow the ninja entry. Shen merely raised an eyebrow in confusion to the sudden hostility of the dancer, but proceeded nonetheless within the abode as her gesture allowed. The dancer closed the door behind him and tied her robe tightly, seeing as she wouldn't be able to finish her previous engagement. The dancer sat on the recliner chair within their living room adjacent to the sofa Shen sat on and eyed him darkly, her arms crossed under her chest. Moments later, the white-haired exile returned with a plate of three cups, steam bellowing from the top from the freshly made tea.

"So what's this about a festival? And what do people do?" Riven asked, handing a cup to the ninja. She handed one to the still sour dancer, afterwards placing the plate on the table before them and seating herself on the armrest of the recliner besides Irelia, who remained glaring at the Eye of Twilight while taking a sip of the beverage.

"Seishin-sai is the event each decade in which the kinsfolk of Ionia celebrate a new time of mortal freedoms. As our spirits of past rest around and with us, we cater to their freedoms and reminisce on the lost times," Shen explained. Riven was intrigued by his description, but the somewhat vague way of explaining things left her confused.

"Think of it as a week long funeral. While us mortals enjoy the aspect of life with festivities, our spirits meet with those of our past like a family reunion," Irelia answered. "It's more prominent with those who have lost family members and close friends."

"Which brings the question of why you decided to decline dancing for the festival, captain. You were ecstatic ten years ago to be of age to participate," Shen added.

"Ten years ago I didn't have to concern myself over reliving my family being killed by Noxians. I wasn't fighting to protect my people, and I wasn't madly in love with the most beautiful creature on the planet," Irelia answered. "So dancing to celebrate my life and the tragic, unwarranted end of those that shouldn't have perished has a poor tinge on my tongue."

"Irelia..." Riven called in worry, gathering the eye of the captain. Seeing her concerned expression made the fighter sigh to calm herself.

"I apologize. But after the war, I don't believe I would be able to celebrate the festival like I thought I could. I'd rather not relive the pain of finding my family…gone," Irelia said somberly.

Shen hummed, pulling his mask down to expose his mouth before taking a sip of his own drink. "I understand your frustration. I, too, wish not to rekindle ashes of my father's demise. It would pain me so to find him in anyway disappointed in my condition as the Eye of Twilight," Shen replied. "Just as I can see the pain in Riven's eyes at the reminder of the war's toll."

Irelia looked up to the Exile to see a sorrowful look on her, crimson eyes facing the floor as memories long thought silenced resurfaced. The dancer was instinctive to throw her arms around Riven's body, pulling her into a loving embrace by muscle memory alone.

"The festival isn't to mourn, however," Shen added. "It is as it is called: a festival. While our spirits momentarily join the plane of those long passed, our bodies remain to enjoy life in their stead. All inhibitions fallen and fantasies realized. We don't shed tears to their passing, we smile to their memory, and do what we wish to compensate their inability."

The two women looked to each other, realizing the truth in his words. A warm smile spread on their faces as they realized their pasts were harsh and painful, filled with nothing but darkness, bloodshed and loss, but they acquired something their history wouldn't allow otherwise in each other. The two cuddled closer to each other, silently thanking each other for being there.

"In some aspects, the festival is a means to release all worldly fantasies one has that aren't dangerous to another," Shen continued. "And I can tell there is something between you two that wishes to be released."

At that the women looked to the ninja in curiosity, before looking to each other. In Riven's immediate memory was the vivid and enticing dream she had a while ago involving her Ionian lover the night they involved the ninja during their lovemaking. More specifically the look the Blade Dancer held as she watched Irelia being taken from behind. The mere thought of how chilling, how exciting that moment was gave her goosebumps immediately. She had to contain herself from shuddering.

"But I digress. If you wish not to participate captain, it is not in my power or desire to force you. But if nothing else, your attendance is welcome," Shen concluded before placing his cup to the plate on the table and standing. "I must bid you two farewell for now, as I am required elsewhere. I stopped by because I was curious to your condition together and your plans next week." Shen moved to the door, with Riven behind him to see him out.

"Oh...uh. I will think about it..." Irelia said softly, looking to the floor as her own thoughts went wary. Shen could see the conflict from her, and for a brief second he foresaw the condition. The two weren't out of balance in anyway. But they weren't completely at equilibrium either. He hummed as he saw what could be the issue, but lightly chuckled as a glimpse of the future passed by his mind's eye.

With the ninja finally gone from their home, Riven and Irelia were left in silence, their previous activities far from thought as other more recent memories swirled in their minds. "If...you really don't feel like going. You don't have to, babe. We can stay here and relax," Riven offered.

"I know...but I feel like he was onto something with what he said about us having something we want to release..." Irelia replied, pinching her brow with her fingers. The Exile's interest piqued, she moved back over to the recliner and sat on her lap. It was comical how Riven was the older of the two, but because of her personality she was more of the younger half. It didn't help that Irelia was slightly taller than the Exile either, so answering about who wears the pants was always a toss-up outside their home and another session of vigorous lovemaking within.

"Like...like what?" Riven asked, blushing lightly as she remembered her own thoughts at the mention.

"Well...I'm probably going to sound like a lecherous perv after this...or maybe just outright disgust you...I don't know...it's just-"

Irelia was silenced as the Exile cupped her cheek and tugged her forward, locking a gentle and comforting kiss with her. It was brief, but it eased the increasing concern Irelia was having. "There is nothing that could disgust me about you, Irelia," Riven answered sweetly. "Besides, what could be so bad?"

The dancer returned with her heavy blush, her eyes averting from the Exile in shame. "...watching..." Irelia said meekly, her voice almost inaudible to even the close proximity they held between each other.

"What was that, love? I couldn't hear you," Riven asked.

"I...had a fantasy of...w-watching...you and Shen..." Irelia replied, her voice just high enough to be heard. Riven missed what she meant at first, but then the last name registered and her mind reeled about the situation. "F-from a few months ago..."

It was the Exile's turn to blush heavily, her shock at the common fetish the two had taking her off guard completely. "O-oh...Y-you fantasized about that..." she stated. Irelia could only nod lightly, before being surprised at the loving giggle that erupted from Riven. "I guess birds of a feather flock together..."

"Huh?" Irelia asked.

"Well...I won't lie. Since that night with Shen I've been...anxious to see that again too. I don't know why but...watching you so flustered...so aroused...so _used…_ It was a lot sexier than I could have thought. Maybe because I could imagine myself more vividly providing it from a third person, or because I love seeing you in the heat of sex that it turned me on more than our normal outings," she explained. Irelia cocked an eyebrow.

"Sounds to me like I'm not fucking you hard enough lately," she returned. Riven laughed at the dirty joke. "But I kinda get it. When I watched you gleefully throwing yourself into Shen, I felt jealous. But I saw that look of pure bliss that you had and felt a lot hornier than before. It gave me goosebumps seeing you jerk forward at each thrust...those slutty moans breaking from your lips...those sexy eyes…! _God_ , that was hot!"

"Yeah...but afterwards, I had a dream. I think you remember that night I woke up suddenly."

"Justifying you woke up in the middle of the night, I only remember when you felt really hot and we fucked for a little before falling back asleep," Irelia recalled.

"Yeah...I had a dream," she began. "...that I was sitting in a chair naked, and all I saw was you riding on top of Shen like some farmgirl taming a delinquent horse," she explained. Irelia made a sultry giggle, sliding her hands down the Exile's sides.

"You mean like I did to you earlier on my turn before Shen showed up?" she suggested. Riven bit her lip as the mention of their unfinished business stirred within her. She quickly quelled the heat as she felt it inappropriate to the situation...for now. "You're not entirely inaccurate to the size part either...I still have sores when I sit down."

"Kinda. And all I could do in that chair while I saw Shen's dick disappear into your hot, _wet, sexy_ pussy was watch and finger myself. Just as I did that night," Riven continued. "Since then, it's been on and off...maybe I had wanted subconsciously to see that again."

"There's no maybes for me, bunny," Irelia stated matter-of-factly. Riven looked to the dancer shocked, finding her chin cupped to face the captain closely. "Only reason I haven't called up the ninja to do it again is because I promised him it would be one time. That and I had no idea how you'd feel about it."

"Well...would you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"During Seishin-sai...indulge in that fantasy?" Now it was Irelia's turn to look shocked. "From what Shen mentioned...It sounds like anything goes for those willing right?"

"Well...more or less. All I remember as a child was that you could enjoy whatever you wanted for the festival. As a child, it was normally freedom dancing and tons of sweets and games. It wasn't until I got older that I knew what the adults did during Seishin-sai," she replied. "My mother and father weren't fond of the more...adventurous ideas, but my eldest brother only spoke of the many women he had slept with during the night hours."

"So…is that a yes?" Riven asked.

"Are you asking me to willingly accept watching my snow bunny get thrown around by some random men for their pleasure?" Irelia raised.

"Like hells I am! I am interested, not desperate," Riven retorted. "But if it was someone you trusted, someone you knew. Say if we got Shen to agree again, would you consider it?"

The dancer hummed in thought, the prospect of getting the ninja to indulge them once again far-fetched, but possible since she knew even the Kinkou weren't abstained from traditions. And as she clarified before, it wouldn't be anything of the sort like including him in a relationship. Simple fun between friends and associates.

Just associates.

From the League of Legends.

Irelia's eyes open wide, before she looked to her lover with a new idea. The images of a select few faces ran through her thoughts quickly, before she smiled wickedly. "...on two conditions," she stated. Riven was astonished to see the dancer suddenly approving of her outlandish idea, but the way she smiled was far more unnerving than the fact of her agreement.

"And those would be…?" Riven asked cautiously.

"One, I chose who they are. It'll be a nice surprise with what I have in store," Irelia offered. Riven was more concern that the exact name wasn't the Eye of Twilight immediately, but knowing her lover the choice was likely made and would definitely benefit the both of them. "You just need to doll yourself up in that sexy red dress you wore way back. I like the battle bunny, but that one begs me to rip you out of it when we're celebrating."

"Okay...and what's the second one?" Riven asked. The Exile gasped suddenly as she felt something hard press between her backside's valley from the outside of her robe. Attempting to investigate the sudden prod, she hadn't felt herself get lifted from the lap of the dancer until her back was pressed into the coffee table, the cups of tea falling over and spilling onto the surface and her crimson orbs staring up to the hungry glare of her lover.

"I wasn't done with you," Irelia growled, parting her robe to show the mostly dried toy strapped to her legs as she inched closer to the Exile's core. "Say my name if we've got a deal, sexy~"

Riven looked down to the cool object threatening to break into her folds and gulped, before breaking a loud moan as she once again felt full. Within seconds, the only noises audible within close proximity of the abode was the furious rocking and creaking of the coffee table, the heady moans of the ex-Noxian commander, and the repeating chorus of skin meeting skin in it's hot and moist embrace. Only a single word was coherent to both of them in the engagement.

"Irelia…!"

The week proceeding their agreement the two prepared themselves for the night. Irelia decided to indulge in the design provided by the Placidium to perform, her dress far more regal than even her Order of the Lotus outfit. The white and gold trim outfit matching the ornaments that served as her crown. Her sleeves lined with a near transparent fabric that fell to her ankles, and her legs covered with an intricate white pair of gold trimmed thigh high socks. As much as she enjoyed the smaller size and quicker design of her Xan crest blades, she was convinced by her lover to utilize the blades associated with the outfit, a set of roughly twenty four short swords and three intricate long swords. She dyed her hair appropriate for the lore behind the outfit (a long gone deity that seemingly defeated a tyrannical being and captured his power), and tied it into a fancy loop.

Riven, under the agreement between her and the dancer, went back to the original red dress she wore the day they first engaged with Shen. Her only regret was that the dancer insisted that the heels she foregone the last time be worn, without exception.

The first day they went to the opening ceremony of the event, a grand space towards the east of the Placidium where a coliseum was built for fighting and artistic performance. It began with a traditional dance of the most skilled dancer who performed as an opening before other acts began.

Even while the dancer didn't perform at the festival, she still enjoyed watching a beautiful woman seemingly younger than her take her place. And while she had foregone the participation, she still memorized the many movements and meanings behind each one. How the opening of the dancer's arms overhead while shifting her feet and spinning was the portrayal of open freedom. How the deep dips to her knees with her arms waving like the ocean is the conflict of world and spirit, and how the finale, a final spin into a somersault before landing perfectly on her right foot was the symbol of linking the two normally split existences for the brief time of the decade. As the applause rose, and the captain stood impressed at the skill such youth could create, Riven scoffed.

"You could have done it better," Riven stated matter-of-factly. "But she was good."

"I know I could, but I didn't want to. I would rather dance with you alone than dance for Seishin-sai." Irelia replied as she sat back in her seat beside her lover. The young woman left the small space of her performance before many other people swarmed the stage and began their own act, the immediate one being a play of fighting between the mind and heart.

"I really wanted to see you down there, to be honest," Riven admitted. "While I get you didn't want to perform because of what the festival meant, it would still be a magical display."

"I wouldn't say magical. My blades would have no doubt made it more mystical but the motions wouldn't have changed," Irelia replied casually.

"You're a lot more skilled and elegant in your moves, though. The last time I saw you dance it was like looking at a goddess perform a ritual. If that's not magical, then Twisted Fate owes me my money back."

"We'll discuss the trickster stealing money from you later," Irelia said, her tone shifting coldly. Riven swore as she opened the door to the captain hunting down the Bilgian gambler. "But calling me a goddess? Such a silver tongue. Maybe this goddess can perform a more private dance for you?" Irelia suggested, her hand roaming over the bare left thigh of the Exile. Riven bit down on her lip before removing Irelia's hand.

"N-not now...it would be rude to just...do that and leave," Riven reasoned. "Especially when th-those people are performing so well." Irelia giggled lightly as she cupped her hand under the Exile's chin and directed her head to the right.

"It would be more rude not to follow _their_ example," she cooed. Riven was confused to her implication, but immediately saw towards the top parts of the stands was numerous couples, both heterosexual and homosexual, either feeling each other up, making out ravenously, or outright fucking in broad daylight. She had not noticed at all that the group was so engaged in their activities, even with hundreds of people around them. A male and female were freely enjoying themselves with her sucking him off and he fondling every inch of her skin. A pair of men were making out while their hands roamed their lower bodies. Riven's eyes were suddenly glued tightly to a single pair of women who bared no restraint as one devoured the sex of the other. Even though she could see the woman screaming in utter bliss, she couldn't hear a sound save the performance in the center.

"Wha…? How? Why…?" Riven stuttered, her cheeks burning red like her dress and heat welling within her body at the sight. She looked away to see people near her and across the way paying no mind, as if they couldn't see them at all.

"Remember that drink you had before we came in?" Irelia asked, her hand trailing down to nestle between the Exile's legs. Riven could only nod as the sensibility of the whole thing left her. "That drink was a spirit essence primarily for adults. It allows us the beautiful high that makes us see beyond the spirit barrier over there. One that most of these people who are more focused to the play cannot see through."

Riven's eyes went wide. "it's...an illusion?"

"No. Those couples and individuals are definitely fucking. And that guy is most definitely balls deep in his company's asshole," Irelia answered bluntly, forcing the Exile to blush harder. "But anyone who didn't drink it isn't able to see or hear it. Just like the people besides us can't see or hear us since we drank it."

Riven looked to her lover in shock, before seeing her stand up and kneel before her, capturing her lips greedily and digging her hands into her red kimono. It took all the willpower the Exile had to peel her lover away, the temptation from her advance strong with her.

"Must you two engage in such mannerisms during the opening ceremony?" a familiar scolding voice called, drawing the gazes of the two to the source. Their eyes widened in panic before the captain nearly jumped from her spot and fixed her appearance, coughing nervously at the presence of the Duchess of Ionia.

"I-I apologize, lady Karma. I had not seen you there," Irelia replied.

"If that is the case, the batch they made this year of chuuzin tea must be stronger," Karma replied. The Duchess sat down beside the captain, brushing her lap of any debris and sighing. "In regards to the ceremony, I was informed you declined to participate. I remember a time where you were anxious to perform, young captain."

"You would also remember that my enthusiasm was to see what my brother was so excited for in the festival," Irelia answered. "But that enthusiasm passed when he did. When my family did." Karma nodded once, looking to the crowd of eager exhibitionists and the performance.

"Everyone is here because they choose to be, captain Irelia. And while they would rather the moment spent with their loved ones that were tragically taken during the war, they still celebrate that they can once again see their spirits," Karma explained. "Even in your case, you would spend time with the lovely Riven. Your O-ma would not have wanted you to be left mourning during a time of happiness."

The dancer was silent, more than aware of the Enlightened One's accuracy. Irelia looked down guiltily, but felt Riven's hand on hers and looked to the adoring smile she held. She could only return it in kind.

"You're right. She wouldn't have. Thank you for your words, lady Karma," Irelia replied. The Duchess hummed and stood up, her eyes falling on a barefaced swordmaster seated across from them before smiling.

"Do not assume that my presence was to discourage your engagement," Karma said simply. Both women looked to her in surprise as she stood up and moved away from them. "I only ask that you recall the Chuuzin's _duration_ may not outlast your own. It would be quite a debacle if the children watching the performance below were to suddenly find two beautiful young ladies bare and _active_." With the two left in silence, and the burning color on their faces at their close call, they sat there and continued to watch the show. No one wanted to be permanently scarred during a festival.

The two champions enjoyed the festivities of the event during the day while children and parents were active and indulged in each other at night. Their evenings for four days straight were a mess of delicious sin and succulent touches, their own private dance between their sheets stretching further than before to their surprise. Even the Blade Dancer, who could normally tire her lover out before she got weary, was at the mercy of the unabashed fervor and virility Riven displayed for those few days.

On the second to last day, the two decided to simply relax until the evening. Irelia had explained that it took all the time between the last few days to gather up the select few that would provide their fantasies reality. One was particularly difficult, but she still managed to convince. Each day the Exile was both anxious and concerned as to whom her lover selected, and each day that they got closer and closer to the main event, her excitement seemed to well. It was particularly worse when she found the dancer exiting their bathroom in nothing but lingerie, but then decided to sleep on the living room sofa instead of their bed. And while it was usually the captain who teased and invited the Exile, Riven was left cold and wanting.

The day went by fast, before long the two went out once more into the city for dinner. Irelia picked a new place, a spa and restaurant with an outdoor bath heated by the mountain sides inner flow of magma. The option to utilize the former Fist of Shadow's restaurant null due to the popularity and extensive reservation time to merely eat, let alone stay for hours. It was then that Irelia brought them to a bathhouse she knew of from association with the owner. The bathhouse was outdoor with a mixed bath being largely occupied and private ones further in for more extravagant customers.

Irelia brought the Exile to a reserved room where their own private outdoor bath, a large futon sizable to fit a family of four inside in the far right of the room near the sliding doors and a single table with and unlit vase for incense in the center. On the right was a rack of towels and robes, to which the two used the freedom of solitude to forego all but a towel to bathe.

The Exile was the first to indulge the hot water, quickly discarding her clothes and untying the pin in her hair before collecting a single towel to cover her body. She opened the sliding door and moved across the stone pavement, partially heated from the already steaming bath they had before slipping herself leisurely into the pool. The sensation of the hot water on her skin made her shudder in pleasure. "Mmmm…! This place is magnificent! Why haven't we come here before?" Riven moaned.

"We never had reason or issue to," Irelia answered, attired in a robe instead of a single towel. The Blade Dancer brought over a small serving plate with two bamboo wood cups, steam lifting from the rim. The Exile looked to her in curiosity.

"You're not getting in?" she asked, taking the beverage from her lover's outstretched hand. The ex-commander took a single sip of the tea, identifying it immediately as the lotus tea she enjoyed. Irelia only watched as she took the first sip before smiling warmly.

"Not yet. There are still some things I must do before I can relax with my lovely snow bunny," she answered, walking back into the room and placing her own cup on the table. She pulled out a single incense stick and sat it in the vase on the center table, lighting it with a match given with her drinks.

"Really? Like what?"

"The owner of the establishment wanted to know the occasion of us partaking tonight. It would be ill of me to ignore a single conversation before actually enjoying the service," she answered smoothly. Irelia took a drink of her cup and paused, as if admiring the tea before smiling once more.

"You know the owner?" Riven turned, her elbows on the edge of the bath and her head resting in her hands.

" _We_ know the owner," Irelia corrected.

"We do?"

"Of course. In fact, what is the name of the bathhouse?" she asked. Riven thought for a moment, seeing the mint green dragon engraving on the entryway, in elaborately designed Ionian the name 'Jade Dragon Baths.'

"Jade Dragon? What does-" Riven went to ask, but the face of a single person popped to thought instantly, her question easily answered by connecting the dots. "...Lady Karma? She owns this bathhouse?"

Irelia nodded. "And she wanted to converse with me for a moment. But do not worry, I will be right back," she finished before moving back to the sliding doors of their room and leaving. With her gone, the white-haired fighter turned back into the bath and hummed appreciatively. While she would have loved for Irelia to partake with her, Karma was a high noble, and from the years of understanding tradition, it was poor mannerisms to deny audience with a high noble. Not to mention the Duchess was indeed a good friend to both of them since they were all champions either residing or originating within the island nation.

Being left to her own devices gave Riven the moment to process their current situation. She opened her eyes from the relaxed pleasure she held, her nostrils enjoying the calm of the incense Irelia lit and her taste buds alight from the tea. She frowned lightly however, as the truth of what she assumed to come was nearing. The best day to enjoy sexual fantasies, from what she gathered, was at night and during the last evening of Seishin-sai. That being said, it was only logical that the Blade Dancer would pick this location to do something.

Minutes passed before Riven exited the heated waters and replaced her single towel with a pair of underwear and a robe, followed almost immediately by the return of the Blade Dancer who held two plates of light food. After a calm dinner that was surprisingly silent save the soothing flute music and the sounds of rushing water from the small outdoor waterfall of their bath, the dancer entered the bath and washed, departing earlier than her lover. She explained that she wanted to make sure that the staff accorded them with the proper amenities in their overnight stay and would return to enjoy the bath afterwards. Riven assumed it would be for whatever she had planned, but throughout the days and even into the night, she found that the dancer was mute and seemingly unknowing.

Irelia was still silent about who she chose.

She had not mentioned anything of their goal for the festival since the start, and Riven could only assume she had either forgotten or changed her mind about it. Even still, the neglect she seemed to have about telling her anything seemed unnerving. She was no doubt anxious, but the prospect of watching her lover being taken before her played in her thoughts like a song on repeat. Would they be bound with muscles and confidence? Was it some smaller guys she knew from before? Did she happen to actually recruit the Eye of Twilight again? Were they dark skinned? Ionian? Maybe someone from a different faction? From the League? Other city states entirely? How were they gonna do it? Was it gonna be rough? Borderline forceful? Were they gonna be tied up? The questions seemed never ending, and each one only played a new scene in her mind of the outcome that made her skin crawl and her body hot.

She had to know.

The dancer walked into the room with a plate holding five small cups on it. She quietly sat down on the floor cushion of their private room and placed the plate on the table. She then began sipping her own tea calmly, not saying a word or even meeting gazes with the Exile. It was so weird for her to be this way, especially with their original plan still hot in her mind.

"S-so...babe," Riven began, her cheeks burning.

"Hmmm?" Irelia hummed, a small smile stretched on her face.

"I-I was thinking...a-about that thing we had planned?" Riven continued.

"What thing? I have no clue what you are talking about, my love," Irelia replied sweetly. If her silence was unnerving and her humming was suspenseful, her faux ignorance was a horror show.

"Y-you know...the thing...with that 'person' you were saying y-you'd bring..." Riven continued, stuttering madly about how anxious she truly was to it all. Irelia giggled softly, playfully. There was something about that giggle that sent chills through Riven's body while burning it up at the same time.

"Someone I would bring? It's such a lovely night for us to be by ourselves. Why would I-"

Riven had had enough. "Please, stop. Irelia I know you're playing the fool here b-but I can't take the games," she breathed, her tone mildly husky and labored with small pants. She felt a bead of sweat break her forehead as she eyed the dancer carefully.

"I seriously have no clue what you're talking about, babe. How is your tea?" Irelia asked simply. Riven's eyes went blank for a second. _Maybe she did forget...or she changed her mind. Was it always this hot in here?_

"Th-the tea was alright..." she answered tensely, bringing the cup to her mouth. She was immensely confused as to why the room was so much warmer than it was before. Why she was sweating so much. Why the dancer's analytical eye was so much more alluring than normal. She could only see Irelia in that same beckoning lingerie from the night before, Riven's body suddenly aflame in passion and lust as she attempted in vain to keep her eyes off Irelia.

"Was? Are you finished with it?" Irelia asked. Riven nodded, but she could hear a minor tone of mischief in the captain's voice.

"Y-yes...did you turn on the heat? It's boiling in here," Riven returned, fanning herself with her hand. It was then that the playful smile she had darkened, and her eyes went almost ravenous. In one gulp, she downed her own cup and slammed it on the table.

"Good. You will need it," Irelia replied, her tone turning devilish. "You may enter!" Riven was perplexed by the sudden call of the dancer to no one, until she saw the door to their room slide open and five very familiar faces stepped in from the outside.

Riven sat dazed beyond vocal ability as she met gazes with Xin Zhao, Lee Sin, Shen, Kayn and Zed, all save Shen who seemed just as puzzled as she.


	4. Chapter 4

Riven sat abashed and mouth agape as five familiar men from the Institute of War's roster entered the room she and Irelia had booked for the evening. Her eyes went back and forth, their names repeating each time she met their faces or gazes in her mind. Most of them just as bewildered as she, while the minority of two was either aware or stoic.

"Wha...what are you guys doing here?" Riven asked agape, her mind much more interested in the reality that none of them were wearing anything save for a single towel on their waist. Her analysis of their faces long passed left her eyes to drill into their muscular and toned upper bodies, small and large scars painting an otherwise enticing sinewy canvas. "I-Irelia? What's going on?"

"I, too, wish to know the purpose of bringing us to this bathhouse, captain," Lee Sin inquired, crossing his arms. His long braid tossed over the base of his neck and his usual attire gone save the red band that covered his eyes. Riven didn't know where in her instincts it validated her bottom lip being chewable after eyeing the now accentuated mass of man from the monk, and she didn't particularly care until moments after when another male spoke up.

"I am more curious as to why you requested me to this bathhouse from Demacia, but I feel both will be answered," Xin Zhao stated, his usually long tied hair loosened and flowing down his back.

"Master, please explain to me why you humored Shen's request to join him here. And why I had to join you," Kayn asked pointedly, mildly annoyed that the men whom he had battled on the rift and known from experience was sharing the same space.

"Silence, Kayn. We are both curious to why we are here," Zed answered, crossing his own arms as well. The most shocking appearance to the Exile was Zed's who adorned the most scars she had seen on anyone's body. Even her own was like a single scratch to the near infinite number that stretched even to his face and over one eye. It was likely because her only memories of the shadow ninja were his glowing red eyes, but he was far more attractive under the garbs and mask than she expected. More surprising was the snow-white short hair he had on his head. "Shen will explain it to us now," he demanded.

"I am not to explain it, Zed. The captain here requested I bring you two for an event tonight, and I did," Shen replied. Zed raised an eyebrow to the Kinkou leader.

"Playing the fool, Shen?"

"I am not. Merely stating my actions and the reason behind them," Shen answered simply, gesturing to the two with a single hand.

"But you already know what this all is about, and yet you neglect to inform your rival and his apprentice of your request for our attendance. The Eye of Twilight isn't to be so selfish to deny the truth to others, at least from what I remember long ago," Zed returned, turning himself to the slightly taller ninja.

"You are correct, Zed. I do not restrain the truth as it disturbs balance. But it is a truth I am not fully aware of in some cases like this. Captain Irelia, if you could please your company with the answers we seek," Shen requested. He was responded with the dancer standing from her seat and taking the plate of five cups, handing it for the five men to take respectively.

"Before I explain, please have a drink. It will make sense when I give you the request both Riven and I have," Irelia answered. Riven was surprised that whatever she had in store somehow related to her. The five looked to each other with unreadable gazes, before some shrugged and others merely tilted their head, grabbing a single cup and examining the contents. Lee Sin and Zed smelled the liquid inside, curious that only an unfamiliar herb was wafting from the rim. Kayn and Xin swirled the cup for the liquid to turn, seeing nothing but it's dark amber color shine against the light.

Shen on the other hand, simply drank what was given and hummed approvingly before placing his cup back on the plate. The other four looked to him to see nothing out the ordinary save a satisfied smile. "Lotus tea. Did you do the ceremony?" Shen asked simply.

"Justifying the circumstance, it wouldn't be right. I take it you like it?" Irelia answered. Shen merely nodded. The others once again shrugged before raising their cups to their lips and downing the drink all at once as the Eye of Twilight did. Just as he noted, the tea was pleasing, having only the needed amount of sweetness to truly appreciate the calming properties of the Lotus leaf used.

"Irelia…? Wanna explain why five guys from the League are here?" Riven asked, hiding her now swelling arousal from her voice.

"Dainomo extract," Zed said suddenly as he glared at his cup. Everyone except Irelia and Shen looked to him in curiosity. "I was wondering what that smell was."

"I'm sorry, master?" Kayn asked.

"Dainomo extract is a very potent substance from the liquids in the stems of Daino flower petals. It is extremely difficult to produce, but because the north of Ionia has fields teeming with the plant, it's production can be made. It is primarily used to stimulate blood flow in wounds by direct exposure. Ingesting it however..." Zed explained, before looking to the captain with a dark yet amused glare. "A potent aphrodisiac."

"It's a drug?" Xin Zhao asked.

"What is it you want from us, Blade Dancer? There is very little reason to drug five men who share titles of Institute champions," Zed asked, all eyes now falling to the captain in question. Who only smiled with a sinister edge so strong the five raised their guards immediately.

"It is a very good time of the decade, no?" Irelia asked simply, placing the plate to the table and pacing over to her seated lover. "People can see and converse with the spirits of lost lives, some even getting the chance to feel their loved ones in their arms once more. I was happy to chat with my O-ma once more after so long."

"Irelia…? What're you-"

"But it is also a time of freedom of body and mind. To indulge. To engage. To love. And more importantly," Irelia mused, before kneeling down and cupping her lover's cheek before pulling Riven into a heady and sloppy kiss, their tongues mashing violently in their mouths. The Exile was taken aback by the sudden forwardness of the captain, but couldn't restrain herself from succumbing to the lust. Something within her triggered hard, and the heat that boiled her blood and made it impossible to avoid devouring the appearances of the people within the room turning into mind numbing pleasure and desire. She wanted more kissing. She wanted more touching. She didn't know why.

Irelia broke their lip lock reluctantly, panting lightly as saliva fell from her mouth as she licked her lips. Her vision was a haze of arousal that could only picture her lover naked and screaming from euphoria. Without restraint, the dancer peeled Riven's white robe open and exposed her sizable chest with one hand and snuck her free one to her legs and separated her legs to properly tease her heated womanhood through her underwear. "A time to **fuck,** " she breathed. "And that is why you are here, gentlemen. To indulge yourselves as we indulge in ourselves. To indulge _us_ in any way you want, no matter how rough, how fast, how _deep_. I brought you all here to celebrate Seishin-sai right and **fuck us up.** "

The reactions between the five male champions was mixed, by pure extent of their expressions. Zed was stoic and unreadable for the most part. Xin Zhao was astonished beyond words at the unashamed and explicit sexual invitation. Lee Sin, if he was able to show wide eyes, would have eyes the span of dinner plates to match his jaw on the floor. Shen merely smirked as his premonition was true. Kayn stared blankly at the captain before making the widest, toothy grin he could.

"It's about time you wised up and acknowledged what you needed. Better late than never, I suppose," Kayn announced as he paced forward and kicked the table to slide to the wall. "You two have a lot to make up for in all the trouble you have cause me on the rift. Especially _you,_ " he pointed to the Blade Dancer, who kept her sultry smile to him. "You decide to pick up some new tricks and speak ill of a superior being. Now you will pay the price, _little_ captain."

"Ooooh...and what did you have in mind for my punishment, oh superior being?" Irelia taunted. Zed broke his stoic expression and grinned, knowing that the prime means of the aphrodisiac she no doubt drugged them with triggered when the heart pumped blood faster and the affected individual's testosterone skyrocketed. It was like whipping and agitating a wild bull, really. The angrier it gets, the more it wants to hurt what provoked it. Irelia was not only whipping the bull, she stomped on its face taunting Kayn. _This may be more entertaining than I thought..._

Kayn heard her seemingly submissive tone and assumed it was to mock him, which only excited him further to ruin her. "I like the bite in your tone, bitch. You will please me first, before I get to the white-haired slut behind you," Kayn announced as he took the captain by the wrist and pulled her off Riven. The Exile watched silently as her lover was taken from atop her body, the only thing she could sense was the burning glares of two pairs of eyes before her. Looking back to the two ninja's and fighters, she saw Xin and Lee towering over her with a level of menace akin to a hungry wolf eying a cornered rabbit.

"Do you know of the number of valors I lost to in bets on fighting you?" Xin seethed as he stormed forward to the Exile. Riven crawled back slowly. "Thousands. You owe me thousands of valors one way or another."

"It is quite difficult to properly attain victory in my own matches with your presence, Exile," Lee Sin motioned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am not one to hold grudges, but the last week you have made no restraint to taunting me after death. Just as the seneschal sees his debt to be reimbursed, you shall pay for your overconfidence."

Riven looked between the two, before looking to Irelia, who currently was relishing the molesting hands of the shadow assassin. Everything happened so suddenly that she had little chance to rationalize it all. She assumed Irelia was only bringing one person for their deal, but to have two champions of the institute hover over her with lecherous intent and three others either preoccupied with her lover or silently observing, she was struck speechless on how it all progressed to this. Even still, she had not a clue why she was so horny to their sudden advances, not attempting to stand and retaliate but merely inch herself back.

It was then that she remembered the dancer asking about her tea. Shen mentioned what they drank was Lotus tea, to which Zed added that some extract was added as an aphrodisiac. Could she have spiked their own with the same thing? And why was is so much stronger than theirs? The answer was glaring at her harder than the two standing over her and closing in. Her cup was larger and filled to the rim. Theirs were mere tasting saucers. She had a larger amount of it.

Riven was now a drugged animal in heat, burningly anxious to being fucked. As the captain planned all along.

And she could only smile. _You take it too far sometimes, babe. But it only means you love me enough to give me whatever I want._ With that she eyed the Demacian warrior and Ionian monk hungrily, biting down on her lip invitingly.

"Sounds like two sore losers looking for payback. Don't bore me now~" she shot back. Xin and Lee grit their teeth at the blatant taunt, diving onto the Exile and tearing her robe open to expose her bandaged chest and red underwear.

Kayn threw the captain against the wall with a thud, meeting her against the surface with his knee separating her legs and his upper thigh pressing into her lower lips. One hand clenched into a fist and rested beside her head while another slipped between her robe and began fondling her breast. Irelia didn't restrain the soft moan to escape her as the drug swimming in her blood stream made the stimulation so much stronger.

"Such an eager girl, aren't you? I can feel your nipples ready to cut diamond," Kayn breathed. The hand kneading her breast slipped down to her robe's sash, easily freeing the knot holding the cotton and fleece fabric to restrict eyes from drinking in her body. With her robes opened, the apprentice could see Irelia's black lace lingerie and smooth clean skin, no doubt from a bath she had earlier with her lover before she gathered the five of them. "Where's that hubris of one who constantly evaded death by my blade? That snark of the bitch who was merely 'warming up'?"

"Mmmm...someone seems sensitive to a l-light conversation. Zed must be ashamed his 'star' p-pupil is so easily riled up," Irelia added. The grin on Kayn's face faded at the mention of his master, replaced with a deathly glare.

"You have humiliated me long enough, dancer," Kayn growled, using his hand resting on the wall to grab a mass of Irelia's hair and pull her down to her knees. "Now you bear the seeds you have sown as a mouthy bitch should. _On your knees._ "

The captain obliged to the demand easily, dropping down to half the apprentice's size and facing his midsection. Kayn hadn't realized how much the jabs of the Blade Dancer aroused him, his manhood tenting against the cotton fabric of his towel and towards Irelia's face. He wanted nothing more now than to make her submit, to force her into a bubbling mess of want and arousal. Perfect to becoming a tool for pent up release should he become bored or irritated. He would offer the master of shadows a share, but Zed never was one to indulge in the skin like Kayn would. At least in the open. He assumed his master knew the apprentice's awareness to Shen's former prodigy sneaking into the Order every so often and leaving quite flustered, or didn't care to explain it. Kayn couldn't care less so long as it wasn't an attempt on his life.

The shadow assassin, not caring for the other males within the room to see, unfastened the knot to his towel and let the cover fall, his lower section and groin exposed to the eyes of the captain and leaving him completely nude. Irelia was pleasantly surprised that the edgy young male was well equipped below the waistline. In comparison to her experience with the Eye of Twilight it wasn't as intimidating, but it would suffice for her inferno of arousal. The dancer didn't hesitate after analyzing the tool to envelope the swollen head into her mouth, greedily rolling her tongue over the head in circles.

"Nnnggh...maybe they should name you the Tongue Dancer..." Kayn moaned, his legs bucking slightly at the seeming expertise the captain performed with her mouth. The way she moved along his shaft, her lips pressed strongly on his flesh and her tongue hitting all the best spots for him, was much more than he could bear. He had not expected the honorable and self-assured Blade Dancer to be ask skilled as she was, and it was taking all his willpower to refrain from ending it early and embarrassing himself to a hasty climax. _I-I can't break from something so simple…and yet, how is it this good?!_

Irelia on the other hand was drowning in stimulation, the potent herb she nearly tripled in dosage for her and Riven turning her lips and tongue into an erogenous zone similar to her lower lips, and each time she tasted the length of his shaft was a bolt of blissful lightning that struck her. She had came to terms earlier in the evening that one of her select group of males would be cocky and overzealous at her service, but now she couldn't care less about what anyone else said. The rolling pleasure was too much, and she was going to savor it one climax at a time.

Meanwhile Xin and Lee were taking their pleasure from hearing the submissive moans of the Exile as they molested her body, the robes she wore parted and opened for them to enjoy. Lee Sin loosened the bandages that covered her breasts and cupped, pinched, twisted and squeezed the ex-commander's sizable breasts in each hand, going as far as pulling the teat by its nipple and letting it bounce back into place. Xin kept his hands lower, his right hand buried in her red laced panties, excavating the white-haired warriors lower lips and his left caressing her thick bare thigh and side of her ass, all the while Riven being a choir of moans and panting to the onslaught of stimulation.

"Your nipples are dangerously hard, Riven. And you don't seem ashamed of the nasty moans breaking from your lips," Lee Sin called darkly. He normally wouldn't speak or treat another in this manner, but something in him sparked when the shadow assassin mentioned the many taunts and jabs to his failures at defeating them in the Fields of Justice. He could easily assume the aphrodisiac Irelia made them drink influenced him, but his body wasn't going to listen to reason. There was no more room for talking now, save to remind the females of their debts for challenging him. "Perhaps you wished this to occur? For us to exact sweet retribution for your misconduct?"

"She's definitely eager to learn her lesson down here," Xin added, pulling his hand from the Exile's core and marveling at the thin lines of arousal that dripped between his digits. "You're literally dripping here. Are all banished Noxian women such harlots?"

The jeers to her endless arousal would have hurt her had she been in a state of mind to rationalize them, but there was something about the implied dirty talk that left a sweet ring in her ear. Whatever her lover gave her in that tea was the incentive she needed to go through with what they planned, and now she sat against two people she otherwise would have little connection to outside being a champion who took their leisure with her body and exacting their sweet revenge for her previous deeds. Somewhere along the way, their words began repeating in her thoughts with her own voice, eventually becoming a chant that fueled her lust.

"No words? Maybe I was right. Time to do what I was brought here to and fuck up a harlot," Xin announced, taking his drenched fingers and stuffing the Exile's mouth with his middle and ring finger as he repositioned himself in front of her body. Riven couldn't help but lap away at the digits currently invading her orifice and greedily consuming her own fluids. The taste of arousal was intoxicating and Riven wanted more. She **needed** more. "Hope you like the taste of your sin, Riven. You'll be cleaning it off my dick in a moment!"

The mention of Xin's genitalia sparked some sense in the ex-commander, as she looked to see the seneschal of Demacia positioning himself between her legs and remove his towel from his waist. She gaped as the thick girth of his swollen member pulsed, taking aim at her quivering core while he spread her legs open. A part of her nearly silenced thoughts begged for her to break away from the two, collect her lover and leave, never to speak of this again. But she could barely hear it through the haze of horniness and orchestra of thoughts begging to be filled. To be impaled as far as possible in her wet pussy and railed until her legs gave out, then railed some more until her body gave from exhaustion or her invader overfilled her with cum. To devour the punishment's salty volume down her gullet until she was left with the bitter aftertaste for days. Riven wanted to be taken, and she was going to get it.

Xin peeled her panties to the side to expose her moist cunt, not hesitating for a moment to stuff his thickness into her moist, velvet core in one go, stretching her walls out and forcing that moan she had from her voice box. Hearing her moan triggered an unerring need to turn one into many, and the fighter made a strong and fervent pace without mercy. Thrusting firmly into the Exile, he began panting and grunting at his efforts, holding her legs apart with one hand and keeping her panties out the way with the other, keeping her in place and openly exposed for his assault to her core. Within seconds the sounds of hurried smacking of flesh and a chorus of moans reverberated from the center of the room.

Lee Sin, not wanting to stick to merely fondling Riven's chest, moved so she could lean back fully before dropping his own towel and pressing his erection to her face. Neither Riven or Lee said a word as he directed his head to her open mouth and she welcomed the sheathing of his bulbous head into her, her moans muffled from the organ sliding back and forth. Soon the monk made his own pace, one matched with the fighter across from him as Riven was thrusted to stuff her mouth then fill her pussy. Her breasts bounced hypnotically in the rhythm, and she was left at the beck and whim of the two champions with nothing but pleasure in her conscious form.

Shen and Zed, who stood silently observing the three men pleasure themselves with the two enthusiastic women, looked to each other knowingly. "Why haven't you joined your subordinate?" Shen asked first, genuinely curious as to why Zed was still just watching. "I can only assume you having some ill incentive to take against the captain as Kayn did."

"I do, but I am not one to easily let my emotions and my body will my actions. The training I have endured outside the Kinkou has also rendered me immune to any drugs or poisons from within Ionia," Zed explained as he continued to watch Kayn savor his blowjob from the captain. "And what of you, Shen? From what I gather, you have history with these two intimately. Wouldn't you be keen to indulging in their bodies once again?"

"I am still leveled with the spirits. The aphrodisiac did nothing for me before, it will do nothing to me now," Shen returned. "Not to mention the Daimono is infamous for breaking inhibitions. They have held some restrained anger and bitterness against the two fighters, whereas I have none. Besides, both seem pleasantly preoccupied with their current company. There would be no means of myself entering the engagement."

Zed huffed amusedly. "Then you may take note of the monk and the Demacian. They were quick to jump to getting payback, and I assumed their enjoyment when they requested to be 'fucked up', correct?" Shen nodded once, closing his eyes as he lifted the link he had with the spirit realm once again. "You see some means of enjoying yourself. Interesting."

"I see a potential challenge from my rival. You cannot fool me, Zed. You wish to see who performs better sexually, just as we have sought the victories of our previous bouts," Shen retorted. "I was hoping you'd say it before I removed my link, but it surprises me how easily you avoid the point." Zed laughed heartily.

"You even set up that sound barrier. You know me too well, Shen," Zed replied as he uncrossed his arms and walked toward his subordinate and the Blade Dancer. "If you knew of the rules and the challenge, then there is truly no need to explain any further, is there?" Zed concluded as he knelt down behind the captain. Shen chuckled lowly as he made his way to the side of the Exile, dropping his towel carelessly and straddling her stomach. The two ninjas had their own agenda and terms, and just as their history dictated, neither was willing to back down from a challenge. And if it meant out fucking the other, so be it.

Kayn was at his wit's end with his stimulation, unable to withstand the bliss of the Blade Dancer's more than avid service to him. His legs gave way a few times, his body leaning on the wall for support as Irelia continued to suck him off, the previous licking and minor suction turning into wild and lust-driven bobbing of her head back and forward on him. His tip threatened repeatedly to break into her throat numerous times, just as his scrotum threatened to let loose his finish over and over again.

"Gggh…! I can't...bear it!" Kayn moaned, his fist tightening as he held off climaxing. He saw the Master of Shadows stand beside them with a smirk, before he grabbed Irelia's head and directed her attention to his toweled waistline. "M-master…?"

"You will train to strengthen your level of self-control and restraint another time, Kayn. For now, I will be taking over," Zed returned, dropping his towel to join his subordinate in nudity. Irelia paled as the ninja showed much of his rival's attributes below the waistline, the girth of his cock leaving her perplexed to its true size and weight. She felt his hand grip her hair's knot as a sign, looking up to the ninja and seeing his lack of tolerance to her sudden impassive behavior. As if his eyes alone were threatening enough suddenly to demand her action, she shuddered as her lips wrapped around his semi-erect head, her hand gripping the base of his dick. She moved slower than before, intimidated by the potential shattering of her jaw should she force the entirety of his size in her mouth.

"For someone who taunts of endurance, you should be aware that something so gentle will not faze me," Zed called, before his grip hardened on her head and he forcefully shoved himself down her throat, stretching her jaw painfully wide. The captain mewled as she felt her muscles strain to encompass the cock in her mouth. "Now you are adequate."

Irelia felt tears well in her eyes as her mouth was so harshly stretched. She knew that he was only getting started, and her presumption was proven correct immediately as he rocked her head back and forth along his cock. She was only thankful that he'd move slowly to adjust her to his size. Irelia softly groaned every time she felt his head nearly break into her throat, her voice turning to gurgles as the saliva built on her tongue within moments.

Kayn, having been saved from the quick climax he was getting closer and closer to, moved besides Zed and observed with intense interest in how overwhelming the Master of Shadows was to the captain. The ninja himself saw the approach of his disciple and gestured for Irelia to multitask with a single tilt of his head. The dancer obliged without argument, raising her free left hand from his thighs to capture Kayn's cock in hand and stroke him tenderly. After thoroughly salivating Zed's cock, Irelia returned her tongues attention to Kayn's, throwing short glances up at the two seeking and disapproval. She was now stuck at the whim of the Order of the Shadow's primary members, her mouth alternating repeatedly between their members and her hands taking care of the one not being orally serviced.

Riven was in the savage mix of her body playing the rope in a sexual game of tug-of-war. Her moans were more of sloppy audible gurgles as she could only taste the essence of the monk still humping into her mouth, and her legs coiled around Xin's pumping waist. She hadn't noticed when, but she wasn't against the sensation of Shen's dick in her hands as she stroked him off while he played with her chest. Justifying his sudden enthusiasm to the situation, he either took their request as a job or did as he had done before and separated himself from the spiritual link he kept. Either way, his cock was ready to go, and she was ready to enjoy it.

The seneschal's thrust increased in speed as his loins began welling to his finish. Raising the Exile's hips up slightly and capturing both her round fleshy ass cheeks in his palms, he began his final stretch to his first orgasm, his breathing heavy and hitching as he moved until he roared out and stuffed himself into her core completely. Riven was greeted with a pussy filling with spunk and an orgasm to match its roughness. Her legs stiffened out, allowing the Demacian freedom from the coil of her appendages. Xin pulled away from his deed, taking luxury in the sight of the quivering pussy and shaking lower half of the ex-commander. The liquid evidence of his climax burst out from her convulsing womanhood, pooling on the floor goblets of seed.

"Such a vulgar body, _captain._ If I didn't know better, I would assume you purposely growing into a prime tool for sexual release," Zed mocked. As the gentler Ionian and Demacian males satisfied themselves with the white-haired fighter, Zed and Kayn savored her lover. Zed grew bored of the shifting blowjob from the Blade Dancer, suddenly pulling her away from his dick and raising her to stand bent over. He stood behind her as she continued to service the apprentice, peeling her robe off from her arms and leaving her bare save for the alluring black lingerie. As if to further his statement, he raised his hand up and smacked her peachy ass as it stuck out to him, the round flesh jiggling enticingly and a lewd yelp breaking from her muffled throat. "Did you enjoy that? Being smacked on your ass?" Irelia could only nodded zealously in reply, her breathing labored and her motions of Kayn's cock hesitant. Zed repeated the action, once again earning a strong mewl. He repeated it thrice more in rapid succession, each earning a whine one octave higher than the last. He scoffed as he knew trying to insult the captain wasn't doing anything but riling her up further, and he wouldn't be able to best his Kinkou rival if she simply got off on her acquired masochism.

"Since you so desperately wished to be 'fucked up', I will oblige you Irelia." Zed finished as he peeled her underwear down her legs and slowly but surely inched his thick member into her folds. The Blade Dancer was shocked when her pussy stretched painfully open as he entered her, feeling him tear her bra off in the process. Her moans turned into whimpers before becoming one hitch of her voice as he thrust harshly into her core. She knew of his girth from how it nearly ripped her jaw off, but the massive cock was definitely bigger on the inside. The mere punch of his head against her inner walls, where none of her largest toys or her lovers' fingers reached had invaded, elicited a sudden orgasm that left her shuddering. She had little chance to get attuned to the invading shaft before he rocked himself in and out of her deepest points leisurely. It only took a few seconds for the espresso haired fighter to realize how daunting her invader was physically, a revelation that became pleasure all too quickly for her to truly manage.

 _It's...It's splitting me…!_ she squealed internally. As her climax slowly receded and her pussy acquired ease from the savage stretching, Irelia began moving herself back into the slow thrusts of the ninja, her ass jiggling lightly to each hilt of his cock within her. She returned to sucking the apprentice, now more sloppily as her senses went fuzzy. So much euphoria struck her at once and in a stream that she had little means to react or return. Her slurps on the now salivated erection of the younger assassin became wetter and more fervent, and she hadn't hesitated to force his head into her throat and gurgle on the tip.

"Ggggahh! F-fuck! I can't-" Kayn called before his hips jerked forward and his cock spasmed, the first load from him painting the throat and mouth of the captain and closing her windpipe from air. She wanted to take in oxygen as the ropes and ropes of seed coated her esophagus, but felt a strong grip on the back of her head push her deeper onto Kayn's cock and hold her there.

"Swallow it. Savor it. Consume it," Zed ordered as his thrusts became slower but stronger, the smacks against her ass sounding painful. Her lack of air only left her with the obligation to the order, whatever drops of cum that sat on her tongue were swallowed immediately by three large gulps. "You will taste your lust like water so long as we are here, whore."

It took several seconds for Kayn to finish cumming in her mouth, and longer for her to bear the second orgasm she had from the rough treatment. Irelia had no way to understand where her thrill of being abused came from, or why the demands for her to please was so enticing. Why being bent over into the crotch of one man unloading his balls in her throat while another stuffed her pussy was so amazing. All she knew was that she wanted more. She wanted to be fucked in every way possible, in every hole possible until she was stuffed and covered in release.

Zed pulled the captain by the hair to stand somewhat straight as his thrust returned to a hastened speed against her from behind. Irelia's mouth, now unhindered, joined her lover's song of moans in the room they shared.

"F-fuck…! Yes! Fuck me harder! Aaah!" she pleaded as her body repeatedly jerked forward with each thrust. She had not expected more than one male in her life time to shatter her expectations of what the male libido could do to her, and it was easier for her to understand why her dreams night after night consisted of her either being dicked down vehemently or watching her white-haired partner receive the same brutal fucking. What Shen gave months ago was a single seed to her crops. Riven was the water to help it grow, and now Irelia was allowing the head of the Order of the Shadow reap the fields, his cock a rake in her body.

As her next orgasm came, she could hear the ninja behind her grunt deeply, his girthy cock spasming like a heartbeat against her inner walls before a stream of burning liquid painted her insides white. There was no hesitation or warning to his climax as there was for his apprentice, so the element of surprise made the massive load much more pleasing than she imagined. The Master of Shadows removed himself quickly, releasing his hold on her hair and letting her fall forward onto her chest and face while he directed the remainder of his current load onto her bare ass. Even after exerting more force and power than his pupil, the ninja exhibited no signs of tire or finish. He was far from done with her. _S-so good…!_

"I believe it is your turn, monk," Shen offered, seeking to relive the night Riven had her tongue tango with his cock once more. Lee Sin nodded once before pulling himself from Riven's lips, her saliva coating his cock in a thin reflective sheen of lubrication. He hastily moved himself to Riven's legs, flipping her over onto her stomach and raising her to rest on her hands and knees. It was then that Lee pressed his well lubricated head not to Riven's cum stained twat, but the twitching pucker just above it. Riven hitched up as she felt her back entry prodded for ease at first before her experience with her and Irelia's toys showed itself, Lee's cock easily slipping into her rectum.

"Surprising...you're familiar with the use of your anal cavity for stimulation," Lee stated as he slowly rocked himself back and forth into the fighter's ass. "Just as familiar as you are with devouring male genitals. Are you certain you weren't trained in your armies just to be a dick hungry whore?"

When Shen raised the Exile's chin up and greeted her face with his familiar shaft, she didn't waver in wrapping her lips and tongue on his head. It was a welcomed enthusiasm, stemming from memory of her first engagement with the ninja that bore fruit to the event now. The ninja had provided significantly more for her and Irelia than they had thought, both securing the doubt within their relationship and providing better outlets sexually to the Blade Dancer. So seeing the Kinkou ninja returned with intent similar to before was at the very least enjoyable and at most longed for.

Once again, Riven was rocked back and forth like a metronome, her rectum constantly refilled with the monk's erection while she savored the returning taste of the ninja. Only a few moments passed before she saw Xin stand beside Shen and present himself to her, his cock coated in the sheen of sex and still sturdy. Riven raised her hand to his shaft immediately, jerking him off while her tongue worked around Shen's head. Her breasts hung below her, bouncing back and forth by the force of Lee's methodical thrusts. It didn't take long for Lee and Shen to find their orgasms, considering they were stimulated via the Exile's oral service before, and as Shen groaned and pulled away from her mouth, Lee extracted himself from her ass. The two shot their first loads on her face and ass respectively, Riven sticking her tongue out enticingly to catch whatever she could from Shen's release while Lee painted her rear and lower back lines of white.

Kayn rested himself against the wall, his motions limited as the captain straddled his body and directed his cock to her folds. Irelia eagerly sat upon the apprentice's cock, her velvet walls filled once more by a man's organ and began bouncing excitedly atop him. She rested a single hand to his shoulder and another to his leg, steadying her jovial movements. Her chest jumped with each drop, hypnotizing the assassin into raising one palm to seize a mound and squeeze firmly.

"Holy...f-fuck, she's t-tight..." Kayn moaned as he watched his cock disappear countless times into the needy twat of the captain. Her breasts were deliciously soft between his fingers, becoming an addiction to him immediately in fondling.

"Y-yes! Ooooh...Oh! Mmmm!" she screamed, her tongue twisted into swears in her own language the more she bounced on Kayn. Her moaning got louder as she felt his hand catch her breast, her arms moving up to rest against the wall as if to hold onto something and keep her grounded. Her head was suddenly turned mid scream before she felt the same massive tool stuff her mouth, this time invading deeper until her throat bulged from being filled. Her eyes rolled up as she watched the lust-filled glare of the ninja eye her down, her mouth and throat abused as he bucked into her face. She could only gurgle out her moans and pants, but the stimulation egged her deeper into the depravity of being sexual release for both of the Order of the Shadow heads.

"You need...nnngh...to shut that slutty mouth of yours up," Zed ordered. While it didn't stop the heady muffled moans from breaking her voice box, Irelia was less vocal of her enthusiasm. Zed pushed her hair up from her forehead and watched in luxury as she swallowed his cock, his own activity to fucking her mouth met with her bobs back and forth. Soon he was left groaning in bliss, his head tilted back to relish her mouth greedily sucking his dick.

The apprentice underneath was left watching her deepthroat his master while her pussy engulfed his shaft over and over again. He could easily tell that the captain was overly zealous of the treatment, if the incredibly drenched and constantly convulsing pussy on his cock had anything to say about it. What he had difficulty rationalizing was why it felt much better than he anticipated. Whether it was his pleasure of being serviced, his dry spell of activity, or perhaps his inclusion in his leader's engagement, he couldn't tell anymore.

As the bouncing grew faster and the whines of bliss rang out, Zed moaned out darkly as his second orgasm stuffed the dancer's throat with seed, a copious amount Irelia swallowed greedily until she couldn't bear the lack of oxygen and coughed up. In the same moment she felt the shadow reaper below her thrust up to her deeper points, before yet another collection of spunk caked on her inner walls. The massive volume turned to be too much, goblets spurting from the edges in excess and tainting the skin between them with the arousal and sweat. As Zed removed himself from her mouth, she fell back onto the mats of the room, heaving and mewling as seed pooled out from her mouth and womanhood.

Irelia stared blankly to the side, her eyes catching what was her lover mimicking her enthusiasm atop the Kinkou head while the monk savored her more heavily proportioned breasts with his cock sandwiched between, and the seneschal keeping her head turned to his crotch where he thrusted eagerly. The hot and sinful tangle of sex the four created was soon joined by the Master of Shadows, almost immediately taking the place of the monk as he moaned out and shot a hot load of seed directly on Riven's chest. Zed pushed the Exile to bend forward slightly as Shen continued to buck into her from below, before directing his cock head to her abused pucker and easily sheathing himself. Irelia could hear the glee in the moan Riven made, even as it was muffled with Xin Zhao cumming directly in her mouth. Riven coughed out the wad of seed and continued her fervent moans, her right hand raising to tease her breast as she peered back and observed the hips of the two ninja's meet her body in near rhythmic timing, and Irelia was far too interested in seeing the ninja's cocks disappear into her lover's folds and anus to notice the monk and seneschal moving toward her.

Kayn saw his master attend to the Exile, but his interest with Irelia was far from done. With renewed strength he didn't comprehend the source of, he crawled over to the recovering dancer and grabbed her legs, drawing her attention from the show with her lover to him. "Don't think...I'm done with you." he growled darkly. Irelia made no motion to oppose as he put both her legs together and pushed them to meet her chest, her peachy ass and stained white pussy exposed once more. His target, however, was further away from visited territory, and unceremoniously he dug his cock head into the twitching pucker below her quivering pussy.

Irelia shuddered as the exit was invaded by the apprentice, before she found two bulbous cock heads laid on her lips and cheek from the blind monk and the spearman. The dancer whimpered as Lee wordlessly sheathed his dick into her mouth while Xin grabbed her left wrist and made her hand stroke him off. As Kayn began his stride of pumping into Irelia's asshole, she switched her tongue and lip's attention between the two at her head. Before long she changed her tactic to service them both simultaneously by sticking her tongue out and licking them close to one another, her tongue running underneath their shafts back and forth before flickering at their heads, leaving light kisses on the tips before repeating the process.

Minutes passed without notice as the seven enjoyed the sexual tango on the floor of the room, moans and skin reaching uncoordinated apexes, but the number becoming lost in the heat of sex. Kayn found his peak within the dancer's ass quickly, filling it with hot seed and finishing his load to paint her lower body lines of white. Shen came inside Riven before Zed did, the shadow ninja throwing a taunting laugh at the Kinkou head before pulling the ex-Noxian commander away and stealing his spot, pressing Riven against the wall with her left leg up and coiled around his waist. Lee came again after Irelia began fondling his scrotum during oral service, whereas Xin took his enjoyment by tucking his cock between the breasts of the dancer and pumping himself into the valley until filling it with his spunk.

All the while neither woman could be more elated to the attention, having brief moments between being fucked to witness their lover being fucked. Riven couldn't count the number of times she came just by seeing Irelia taking another hot load on her face or body, and Irelia felt herself in a never-ending orgasm when she saw another cock either in her white-haired lover's mouth, ass or pussy.

At some point the men stopped caring about what was used or available, or which one of the ladies was busy, easily finding some release in whatever fashion they could with them. When Irelia was seesawed between Lee Sin and Kayn midair, Zed, Shen and Xin savored the mouth of Riven who did her best to suck all of their dicks at the same time. When Riven bounced happily atop Shen's dick with Lee's cock buried and filling her esophagus, Zed relished the tits of Irelia while Xin and Kayn pumped themselves into her lower lips and ass. When Irelia was savagely fucked in the mouth by Kayn while Shen took solace in hotdogging his cock in her ass cheeks, Riven sat on her knees with Xin pumping his dick between her thighs and grazing her pussy while Zed and Lee fucked her mouth between each other. The dance of fantasy turned into a pit of debauchery, with no one caring about which woman or what part of either could force out another climax, and the drug they took earlier seemed to keep them going without much strain to stamina or fluid production.

Before long, the lovers were brought back together, being used to service Lee Sin with their tongues while Kayn and Shen thrusted into their ass and pussy respectively. Zed and Xin stroked themselves in anticipation to the first available orifice they had, easily switching with the other men the moment they came. When Lee Sin finished, shooting another load into the air and on their faces, the dancer and exile began a sloppy make out to collect the loose ropes of seed that sat on their faces, before being directed to work on Xin Zhao in a double titjob, raising and dropping their chests. Zed found his enjoyment in the two licking and kissing his shaft and balls, soon cumming into the Exile's mouth before finishing the same load on Irelia's face. Shen finally came inside Irelia's tight twat, pulling out quickly to watch his seed spurt from her core and onto the mats. Lee sin didn't hesitate to take his place in fucking the dancer's ass, while Kayn finished by coating the back and ass of the Exile white. Xin finished between their breasts, a stream of seed shooting up and coating their cleavage in pearls of white.

At some point, Riven was left alone to recover, her body laid out on the mat, pools of cum cooling on her skin and under her, and her chest heaving from labored breaths of exhaustion. She still watched with her hands dipping into her pussy and ass, mixing the numerous batches of cum that dripped from her holes as her lover was taken in all her holes at once, her hands busy stroking off Zed and Shen, her mouth fucked fast and relentlessly by Lee, and her ass and pussy constantly thrusted into by Kayn and Xin. All five came at the same time, both filling and covering the Blade Dancer in hot release, staining her abysmally disheveled hair, soft cream skin and every hole she had. Riven smiled as the five male champions peeled the dancer off their bodies and genitals before stepping towards her, understanding that it was her turn now.

Irelia sat there against the wall, her body bare and shuddering to the lingering sensations from not fifteen minutes ago. Correction, it was still shuddering from well over three hours ago when it all began. When her inhibitions were shattered by a single phrase and her mind succumbed to the fantasies long meditated. When her delicious idea agreed by her and her lover bloomed into something vicious and unrelenting. The captain was still, her mostly nude body heated from the cool air that dried the fluids that painted her fair skin by the still swirling effects of what was her liquid acceptance. She sat there silent, her mouth both agape to the phantom feeling of invasion and liquid tainting. Irelia did nothing but look on as the product of her fantasies bore into her eyes and singed into an image forever glued into her brain.

Irelia did nothing but watch as Riven was ravished sweetly by Kayn yet again, the grunts and smacks of skin halting for a second as the essence within painted the insides of the Exile she had shared a bed and home with for years. She did nothing as Lee Sin moved in his place, deciding her abused asshole was more appealing than her cum stained and quivering pussy and impaling his shaft into her rectum. She did nothing as the moans that broke from her lover's lips crashed into the floor as the male's hips crashed into her backside. She did nothing but watch and wait for the monk to finish for the next champion to take his place. She did nothing as the brutal cycle of debauchery only known within the last days of Seishin-sai covered her and her lover in pearls of white.

And how could she? Her fingers were far too busy scraping the several loads already within her pussy and stimulating herself from the display. Her voice was too occupied with hoarse and broken moans from her masturbation to the show to vocalize anything in challenge, or muffled by her teeth capturing her bottom lip in another hold. Her legs too weak from the savage abuse to her core. Irelia did nothing because she couldn't do anything else besides enjoy her Riven's cries of bliss and the satisfaction of her skin and body taken one after the other. If anything was to be done, it would be to repeat the same words she began this whole thing with. The same words she repeated countless times throughout the evening to the five champion males in line to fuck her girlfriend willingly. The same words that were obliged eagerly, and rang like a metronome into her thoughts where her mouth couldn't express.

Irelia did nothing while Riven was fucked but moan out again and again in a chanting whisper. " **Fuck us up~** ". Another climax wracking her numb body as she saw Lee finish inside her lover's asshole and Shen take his place. Soon Shen finished, his dick finally settling down as he pulled out from the Exile's body for his ninja rival to partake. Zed finished soon after, then Kayn, and then Xin Zhao, before Riven was dragged by her arms to rest besides the dancer. The four men save Shen directed their cocks to the two still and drained women once more, stroking the very last climax out of their bodies and coating nearly every inch of their skin in spunk. As they completed their final task, the men wobbled slowly to the sliding doors one by one, exiting the room and leaving Shen by himself with the two. The Kinkou head smirked before collecting a towel from the corner of the room and stepping out the door himself, closing it behind him.

Seconds passed of utter silence save for the light mewls and pants between the two. The silence was broken as Riven smiled and giggled. Irelia smiled too and joined her slow laughter, both increasing before they were a collection of blissful laughter leaning against each other. Soon they heard the sliding doors open and peer over to the entrance to see the proprietor and Duchess herself stepping into the room, her mouth and nose covered.

"H-hey Karma…." Irelia called, her voice slurred and her arm raised weakly to wave at the dark skinned elder. The Enlightened One merely sighed as she tip-toed over the numerous stains of semen on the mats.

"You two really went all out this festival didn't you?" Karma stated simply. "I noticed the room you reserved had a sound barrier on it suddenly, so I had the whole hall emptied. I am glad I did, I could smell the…ehem, _enthusiasm_...from around the corner."

"Y-yeaaaaah...that was fun..." Riven replied. "I can't feel my legs or jaw..."

"I can't feel my…yes..." Irelia slurred, earning another giggle from her lover. The dancer looked to Riven and saw her white hair unkempt and loose. "...Your hair pin's come out."

Riven weakly looked to the dancer to see her hair so tattered and ruined she could only imagine the days of constant grooming it would take just to get it manageable. "I'm surprised your hair is still on your head..." Riven returned. This time the dancer laughed at the joke. "...we're not gonna feel the same with our toys, are we?"

"Hells no..." Irelia confirmed, already in the mindset of throwing the now insignificant sexual equipment away. Karma sighed as she finally made it to stand before them, seeing that the two were covered and overflowing with fluids. When the Kinkou head limped into her personal room, nearly interrupting her rest from her own endeavors with the Wuju master, she was surprised to hear him ask her to tend to the two lovers, but she could see why now.

"Did either of you take precautions before tonight?" Karma asked simply, resting her hands on her hips. Both shook their heads, and she sighed. "Spirits...you two are lucky I know how to prevent pregnancy using magic. I'd rather not have to deal with the toss up between the Order of the Shadow and Kinkou Order about heirs..." she stated, before remembering the captain inviting the seneschal of Demacia as well. "...or an international debacle with Demacia."

With that the Enlightened One raised her hands up to the two seated women and glowed green, her eyes closing for a second before a line of energy locked onto their bodies. Karma opened her eyes, the glow of green covering her sockets as spiritual essence flowed from her into them. " _Lath Rian Oune Vi_ _..._ " she chanted. The lines of energy shackled strongly into the two women, before shattering immediately. The green essence that surrounded her and the two faded in seconds, before Karma sighed calmly and watched the swirls of energy manifest on their stomachs above their undoubtedly stuffed wombs, a circle of mint green sticking to their skin.

"Thank you, Karmaaaaaa…." the two chanted like a song to the Duchess. The dark-skinned beauty sighed once more, crossing her arms under her bosom and shaking her head.

"I have no clue what to do with you two...at least you enjoyed yourselves," Karma conceded.

"Did you?" Irelia stated, recalling that as she left earlier, Master Yi had made his way to the Duchess' personal abode. Karma blushed hard at the implication before tip toeing back to the sliding door.

"I w-will have someone come with food to refresh your bodies. We both know you require it from your activities," Karma stated, attempting to avoid answering the captain's question. "As payment for the room and bath, and taking care of your condition, I request you perform next festival Captain." Irelia merely threw a thumbs up to the Enlightened One, more than content with the bargain for preventing a potential catastrophe in nine months. "And please...make sure you thoroughly clean _everywhere..._ "

"Yyyyyup." Riven answered, as the Duchess left the room finally. The two sat in silence for another few seconds, their bodies rejuvenated by the power of the Enlightened One and, to their surprise, physically repaired. "...Did she fix the stretch for you too?"

"Yup...at least we don't have to throw out the toys now..." Irelia answered. "And I have to practice for next festival now."

"Which is when?"

"Ten years exactly." silence sat between them once more. "...you're thinking of doing it again, aren't you?"

"No," Riven replied. Irelia looked to the Exile in surprise, but caught herself at her lips lovingly and briefly. "I'm thinking of who _I_ am going to pick next time~"


End file.
